


Red Dawn Deceit

by Gemichin



Series: Wonderland in the Dark Series [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Prologue/Prequel, Wonderland in the Dark AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemichin/pseuds/Gemichin
Summary: In the streets, in the sky, Red runs.Do you think you could fight fate?
Series: Wonderland in the Dark Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318025
Kudos: 12





	1. Warnings of Obsidian

Yuki knew something was wrong right from the start.

His radar had gone off the moment that Momo had denied his invitation for tea that had become a long standing custom between them for many years. As simple and casual as these meetings were, the citizens saw it as a means of peace being kept between the White and Black Kingdoms. Not that there had been any bad blood between them to begin with, but rumours spread fast among Wonderland, particularly when the whisper willows caught wind of conversations around the Looking Glass Lake. Once the dodo birds had heard of whatever hot topic the crying lilies carried along, whatever the rumour was that had started out as something small might as well have become the truth by that point.

Even Yuki knew that caution would be all but thrown to the wind should word get around that his invitation had been declined, thus he had pulled his reliable messenger to the side and demanded an explanation.

While Nagi was a cunning lizard, slick in his speech and mannerisms, he was a loyal resident of The White Kingdom and carried out his job as King Orikasa Yukito’s most trusted advisor and messenger without fail. However, even Nagi was puzzled by the events that had taken place after he had gone on his annual trek to The Black Kingdom to offer the usual invitation, only to be turned away before he could even enter the Kingdom’s walls. That fact alone had Yuki’s blood running cold.

“That cannot be, are you sure you didn’t make an error?”

The Lizard looked nearly offended.

“White King, I have served you from the day I was hatched. When I say what I say, it means what I’ve said.”

Yuki’s eyes glanced around the empty throne room, occupied by only Nagi and himself, yet he was wary of any sneaking ears on the walls. Nagi seemed just as cautious, pulling down the hood of his jacket until his eyes were covered.

“I was met by the Royal Flush Guard.”

“And they said?”

“The Black King has cut off all outside contact; no one in and no one out.”

“He’s aware of what this spells between our kingdoms?”

Nagi shrugged, his hand still keeping his hood pulled down.

“Either unaware or uncaring. I doubt it’s the former.”

“And the White Rabbit?”

“Missing in action as always, running around like his head’s been cut off. Worse than the dodo birds, to put it bluntly.”

Yuki exhaled heavily, not the least bit surprised by the report. Iori was well liked and relied on as the personal assistant and messenger to The Black King, Sunohara Momose. However, he had a bad habit of overloading himself with tasks, lining them up in a way where they ended up being due at the same time, thus resulting in him panicking as he rushed around in desperation while shouting “I’m late!” as he tried to complete them all. Anytime that the White Rabbit wasn’t scurrying about, clutching that golden pocket watch of his, it meant that something was seriously wrong.

With that thought in mind, Yuki crossed his arms. Nagi lifted his hood, that cunning smile on his lips as he judged Yuki’s reaction.

“You seem slightly less concerned, White King.”

Yuki hummed, nodding before looking at his companion.

“Iori hasn’t done anything that’s abnormal. If this was truly a concerning matter, we would have seen him. If that White Rabbit is still going about as usual, we may be worrying for nothing.”

“A wise observation, White King.”

Yuki, however, still looked bothered, and he bit his thumbnail as he thought for a moment.

“Lizard, wait three days and then send another invitation.”

“So eager for tea?”

Yuki met Nagi’s eyes with dissatisfaction.

“If the second invitation is rejected, send for the White Rabbit.”

“You put faith in that he would stop his panic to attend?”

Yuki chuckled mirthfully.

“My dear Lizard, the White Rabbit knows to not be late for a King, Black or White.”

Nagi gave an inquisitive hum but made no other notion of pressing the subject. It wasn’t in his nature to begin with and he was far more interested in the reason for the denial into The Black Kingdom he’d received. While the White King was able to be patient and wait until he was forced to play the hand he kept hidden behind his back, Nagi took to what his instincts demanded of him. He did do his part in sending the second invitation as directed, but in the meantime, he stuck to the shadows where only the Nightingale Weeds and Firelight Bats accompanied him. On occasion did he come across the Midnight Ravine where he would normally just swiftly pass through, but this time he lingered longer, listening to what the Luminary Moths had to say when he greeted them.

Everything he heard, however, wasn’t promising.

When the rejection to the second invitation had been returned, Yuki was now worried. It was unlike The Black King already to have denied one invitation, even less like him to reject Yuki twice. Whatmore, Momo wasn’t one to leave things vague, Iori never allowing a detail to be missed. Thus, when no explanation was offered, Yuki sent for Iori to make a formal appearance as immediately as possible.

Nagi stayed nearby but Iori made no sign of appearing, giving no response at all in fact. Nagi could see his dear King become overwhelmed by his concern, but the reason was muddy. Already were thoughtless answers to unspoken questions beginning to circulate within The White Kingdom, Nagi tuning his ears to listen as he traversed through the streets.

_ Perhaps the Black King grew bored… _

_ I heard the Black King hates our King… _

_ Someone told me that the Black King was murdered… _

_ The Black King was poisoned… _

_ The Black King is planning a war…  _

There was no end to the dribble that kept people talking but, in a way, the fact that there was no single topic that had been decided on was a good thing. It meant that no one solidly believed in one answer, which allowed Nagi to keep looking for it himself. The whispering willows couldn’t whisper if there were too many answers since it made the sound too loud and the crying lilies couldn’t be understood if they all cried over each other.

With those thoughts in mind, Nagi slipped away from the gates to the kingdom he called home and made the trek back to the Midnight Ravine. Ignoring the stone worms that wriggled unceremoniously on the towering ravine walls wherever he passed them, Nagi played coy when he encountered the faceless monstrosity that was the Black Moss Heron, passing off any remarks made by the beast that would have landed Nagi in its grotesque stomach. It wasn’t that the Lizard could truly cast any judgement on the creature, given that the Heron was considered the deity of the Midnight Ravine, but Nagi certainly didn’t desire to become the beast’s next meal.

Not when he had a job to complete.

“It’s rare to see the Lizard so deep in this part of Wonderland, are you lost?”

Nagi had smiled, keeping stride and the conversation in his favour.

“If I was lost then I wouldn’t be in Wonderland.”

The Heron skittered, the sound of its voice everywhere and nowhere, its faceless head crooked unnaturally as it directed its attention on Nagi.

“Ah, but tell me, dear Lizard, is anyone truly found in Wonderland? Everyone seeks something, and you are no exception.”

Nagi knew the trick of this deception, aware that if he even slightly agreed with the beast, he was as good as dead.

“If no one is found in Wonderland, then it is not Wonderland, but someplace else. I, of course, cannot seek what I’ve already found. Though... You’re doing quite well in preventing me from going to what I found.”

“You try my patience,  _ Lizard _ .”

Nagi’s smile stayed put, knowing that the end of the needless conversation was already near.

“Can I really try your patience if you never had any? I certainly didn’t come here to do that.”

The massive Heron squawked loudly, the sound ear splitting, but Nagi didn’t so much as flinch and the beast flapped its wings hastily. Nagi managed to blink only once and when his eyes opened, he was alone once more in the darkness of the ravine. Exhaling and rolling his shoulders, Nagi silently noted what a waste of time that had been before continuing on his way into where the ravine branched and connected to the Obsidian Spade Caverns.

It was here he had already come once before, where the Luminary Moths resided in seclusion from the rest of Wonderland. While his last trek had been uninterrupted by the Heron, he had only listened to the Moths in passing. This time, however, he’d come seeking them directly. For that reason, Nagi found a bit of sadistic humour at the fact that the Moths had, no doubt, sent the Heron as a deterrent.

It meant that the Moths knew something.

The Obsidian Spade Caverns was a peculiar place, rarely ever touched by Wonderlanders due to the threat of the Heron. True to the name, the cavern walls were of pitch black obsidian, yet the cavern was easily able to be travelled through without needing an external light source. This had been made possible thanks to the glittering glow of the Obsidian Silk Worms that clung to the ceiling of the cavern. Blinking like twinkling stars in a multitude of beautiful hues, the silk worms’ luminous beauty reflected off the smooth surfaces of the cavern walls and the ground beneath Nagi’s feet.

The sight might have been more popular among the Wonderlanders, drawing in numbers to see the spectacle, but the Luminary Moths preferred their solitude and the Heron kept nearly all of those who would have wanted to come to the cavern away. The ones that were left only ever came to the cavern if they needed to see the Luminary Moths and even then, it was only if they were truly desperate. Nagi was neither fearful nor desperate, thus he was able to travel through without hesitation, much to the chagrin of the Moths.

It was a disdain that the Moths were shamelessly open about, Nagi unable to keep the smug grin off his lips when he hard the Moths groan at the smooth click of his heels against the obsidian floor upon entering the massive crevice in the furthest corner of the cavern where the Moths kept their silk cocoons. The four massive Moths were, by all accounts, as beautiful as the cavern they called home. Their lustrous wings shimmered with the precious gemstones that were embedded so delicately along the veins and each time they fluttered their beautiful wings, a delicately glistening powder would float, coating the ground beneath them.

If only their attitudes matched their appearance, or so Nagi mused to himself.

“Lizard, you already annoyed us enough the last time you sullied our cavern, why have you come back?”

The Emerald Moth was always the loudest, and the most fun to annoy.

“Am I not able to visit my dear, beautiful friends?”

Nagi slurred the word ‘dear’, dragging it out a beat longer than necessary and causing the Ruby Moth to groan in aggravation.

“Was the Heron not enough of a hint?”

Nagi’s smile was heavily tinged with humour, rolling his shoulders casually as he shifted his weight from right to left.

“Oh? Was the Heron meant to be a hint? And here I thought the beast simply wanted my company. I’ll have to apologise next time I see him.”

The Garnet Moth sighed in a far more exaggerated manner than was needed, but its voice remained calm.

“There’s obviously a reason you came back, so out with it already. The faster you state your desire, the faster you can leave.”

Nagi hummed, grateful for the opening to get to the point. While he did take a bit of amusement in riling the Moths up, he was also in a hurry and wanted to wrap this up as quickly as he could. Reaching up, he tugged down the hood of his jacket, a habit he’d developed unconsciously, until his eyes were shaded.

“I’m glad we’re both in agreement, then, Garnet Moth. Very well, though I’m sure you already have an idea of why I’m here.”

A silence settled among the four massive Moths, none wanting to speak first. Nagi grinned beneath his hood, knowing how uncommon it was to steal the Moths’ words before they were spoken.

After a moment, the Sapphire Moth spoke up with just a tinge of solemnity that surprised Nagi.

“The Black King.”

Nagi glanced up, the smile on his face now replaced with an inquiring expression.

“Why do you sound so remorseful, Sapphire Moth?”

The Sapphire Moth exhaled audibly, fluttering its wings as glittering blue powder delicately floated to the ground beneath it.

“It is as it is, The Black King faces a threat never faced before.”

Nagi blinked, not saying a word in favour of listening. The Ruby Moth piped up, its tone no less aggravating than before.

“The Black Kingdom faces ruin! Red will run through the streets like a river, and The Black King cowers in fear!”

Nagi’s brows knit together, a frown pursing his lips. The words he’d just heard sounded nothing like The Black King he had been familiar with for as long as he’d known him.

“What do you mean? Explain if you would.”

The Garnet Moth flapped its wings with slight aggression, stirring up some of the dust that covered the obsidian floor, and Nagi covered his nose with his sleeve.

“Red in the streets, red in the sky! The Black Kingdom, overrun by red, and day turns to an endless night!”

The Emerald Moth flapped its wings in tandem, each beat creating a ringing like sound in Nagi’s ears.

“It is what the Oracle has spoken, and when the Oracle speaks, Wonderland listens.”

Nagi blinked, somewhat startled by the declaration.

“The Oracle? You mean Sougo?”

The Sapphire Moth remained solemn, not sharing in the muted frenzy of the other three.

“The Black King, receiving word from the Oracle, sent into a quiet panic. Logic, reason, calm all tossed to the side, for when the Oracle speaks-”

“... Wonderland listens, I know.”

Nagi completed the sentence, his tone far lower. Tugging on his hood again, he was quiet for another moment before a thought struck him, making him look up again.

“You mentioned an endless night, what did you mean?”

The Emerald Moth scoffed, Nagi feeling the tinge of irritation in response but he bit his tongue to keep from shooting any remark.

“We mean what we mean when we mean it, Lizard.”

“I understand that; I want to know more.”

The Garnet Moth made a single beat of its wings, Nagi not even having the chance to blink before the massive creature loomed over him, its body tilted in a threatening manner far too close for the Lizard’s comfort. Nagi remained unflinching, staring directly into the massive garnet gemstones that made up the Moth’s eyes. Nagi felt the Moth’s voice reverberate all around him and through him and in his chest, his heart stuttered.

“Driven to Madness, sanity lost in the dark, The Black Kingdom falls to ruin. Light, stolen, never to return. And in the streets, red runs. These are the words the Oracle spoke, these are the words that will come to fruition.”

The massive Moth pulled back, the flap of its wings swirling the coloured dust around Nagi’s feet. He reached his hand up, covering his mouth in thought as he tugged on his hood.

“... And what of the White Rabbit? Where is he?”

An echoing laughter from the Ruby Moth rippled along Nagi’s spine, making him fight against a threatening shudder.

“The White Rabbit! Always late, the White Rabbit! In a panic to save The Black Kingdom, so very late. But too late, that rabbit.”

Nagi grit his teeth behind his palm; so that meant that Iori had disappeared. It wasn’t unlike him, desperation to solve problems immediately was how a part of Iori naturally functioned. However, it left Nagi in a tight spot. If Iori was out in Wonderland, running around in a panic, it meant Nagi couldn’t ask him for details on what Sougo had foretold and Nagi was far too pressed for time to go around blindly chasing after him.

Humourously, Nagi wondered if this was how Iori so often felt when he was always looking at his pocket watch and crying out that he was running late.

It had been expected, but Nagi had been left with more questions than answers after having spoken with the Luminary Moths. Shoving a hand in his pocket, Nagi tugged on his hood and he silently mused if he should try to press the Moths or leave them with what little information they had given him. Tugging on his hood a bit harder, he uncharacteristically decided to press them.

“You only know what the Oracle told you? Did Sougo say anything else?”

The Sapphire Moth spoke above the others, and Nagi was grateful that it was the most level headed of the four.

“We know what the Oracle knows, for the Oracle weaved us from the threads of gemstones that are etched into our wings.”

Not that Nagi would ever understand why Sougo felt the need to create these towering monstrosities, but Sougo did a lot of things that never really made much sense. The only one who ever really was on the same wavelength as that cryptic Caterpillar was the Cheshire Cat, and Yamato was nearly as cryptic, if not more so, as Sougo was. However, having been created by Sougo, the Luminary Moths had the same insight and knew of everything that Sougo ever foresaw.

“Common knowledge, Sapphire Moth. What does Sougo mean when he speaks of the colour red? Is he referring to blood?”

The Emerald Moth interjected, Nagi having to bite his thumbnail at the grating sound of the ringing that came from its wings.

“Red is red, Lizard! Red blood, red roses! The Red King, The Red Queen! Red Hearts and Spades and Clubs and Diamonds! Red is red, Lizard, and in The Black Kingdom, red will run!”

Nagi was about to reply, but the Ruby Moth beat its wings so roughly, Nagi winced at the ear splitting ringing, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve as a cloud of the multicoloured dust swirled up, spinning around him and the Garnet Moth’s voice boomed painfully within the obsidian cavern.

“Enough of your inquiries! Enough of your presence, Lizard. We speak what we speak and we will speak no more! Now, depart from the caverns, do not return. Even if the sky of Wonderland falls, do not return!”

Waiting for the cloud of shimmering dust to settle, Nagi exhaled before stretching his arms out and readjusting his jacket, pulling his hood back atop his head from where it had been blown off. He wanted to push for more, but he didn’t want to choke on the fine gemstone powder the Moths kept stirring up. His head was already starting to ache from the ringing every time they flapped their wings and now that all four were doing the motion in tandem, the sound was becoming unbearable.

Still, Nagi wouldn’t depart without having the last word; such was simply his nature.

“You wound me, Luminary Moths, so deeply. Here I thought we were friends, and you throw me out so cruelly.”

Before the Moths could be riled any more into a fit, Nagi turned away and casually began to stride towards the gaping entrance to the cavern’s crevice. However, before he could get very far, the voice of the Sapphire Moth stopped him.

“Lizard, heed this warning. The Red that will run through The Black Kingdom will be its downfall; there is no stopping it.”

Looking over his shoulder, Nagi wordlessly stared at the Sapphire Moth, catching a glint of his reflection within the Moth’s beautiful gemstone eyes. The Sapphire Moth waited and then continued.

“The endless night leads to madness, the darkness stealing all of Wonderland’s sanity. That day comes, and with it, search for her.”

Nagi blinked but his face remained expressionless, aware that the Sapphire Moth wasn’t looking for a response. Instead, he turned away again, tossing a wave of his hand goodbye over his shoulder and proceeding to make his way out of the cavern. He took his time in leaving, mulling over everything that the Moths had told him. It was like solving a jigsaw puzzle with some of the pieces missing, trying to fill in the blanks and make sense of what the Moths meant.

Undoubtedly, something sinister was beginning to churn in Wonderland. As hazy and covered in fog Sougo’s Oracle tellings were, they were always correct, so hearing that The Black Kingdom was going to fall into an inevitable ruin already had Nagi’s heart sinking. King Momo was an eccentric character, always going here and there with an endless abundance of energy. But The Black King loved his people and was very much loved by his people in turn. Nagi had also known how close King Momo and King Yuki were. They’d known each other since before they could even crawl, and their friendship had been a beautiful blessing to their kingdoms.

To know that those days were rapidly coming to screeching halt had Nagi vehemently concerned. More than the concern for what it meant for their kingdoms, Nagi was far more worried about how Yuki would come to terms with the revelation. Yuki, like everyone else in Wonderland, took reliance in Sougo’s tellings when he spoke of them. Yuki would know immediately that Sougo’s warnings were imminent events. How Yuki would react and what he would do in response, however, was up in the air.

By the time that Nagi emerged from the Obsidian Spade Caverns and entered the Midnight Ravine, the sky that was visible above the nearly endless canyon walls was streaked with golden hues of fire, reds and oranges blending with soft purple as sunset had begun to already give way to the blanket of night. Nagi paused, stopping to glance up at the darkening sky before looking over his shoulder at where he’d just exited out of the cavern. To think he had been gone so long, so lost in conversation with the Moths that he had completely become ignorant to how much time had actually passed. Chuckling to himself, he prepared to steel himself for whatever form of scolding Yuki would give him. With that in mind, he continued on through the ravine with home as his destination.

However, upon glancing once more at the sunset-burned sky, a thought struck the lizard, immediately halting his steps. He whipped around to look behind him at the cavern entrance that now lay a good distance away, his eyes widening in genuine shock at the thought that had so suddenly smacked him. Turning away from the cavern toward the path ahead of him with a sharp gasp, Nagi covered his mouth with his palm as if to keep the thought from spilling out of his mouth only to be lost on the wind. The realisation crashed into him now that he understood what the thought meant.

The Luminary Moths had answered his question directly, they’d even spelled it out for him in such fine detail that Nagi started to laugh breathlessly. Looking back behind him once more, he smiled.

“Alright, you ridiculous Moths. Next time I visit, I’ll bring you some presents.”

Nagi walked on, but now he walked with a purpose. His eyes narrowed, his back straight, a serious expression was pressed to his lips as his footsteps along the ravine’s path were heavier. By the time that he had left the ravine and had reached the very edge of the Clublands Prairie, night had fully settled over Wonderland, casting the land into a comfortable silence. However, now that Nagi was aware of the looming threat, the silence felt far more ominous.

And he was in a hurry.

Placing his thumb and index finger between his lips, Nagi blew out a long whistle call. Almost immediately did he look down at the ground by his feet to find a brightly speckled newt of orange and yellow colours standing there, glancing up at him expectantly. Nagi smiled and bent down on a knee, tapping the newt gently on the head.

“Mister Nagi sir?”

Ah, this was a young one. Nagi’s smile softened, finding an almost parental affection for the young ones.

“I have a message I need delivered. Can you handle it?”

The small newt bobbed its head eagerly.

“Oh yes, sir, Mister Nagi, sir! I’ll deliver it right now!”

Nagi chuckled, tapping the newt on the head again.

“Slow down, slow down. I haven’t even told you the message yet.”

“M-My apologies, Mister Nagi sir.”

“It’s alright. I need you to go to King Yuki. Tell him that I’ll be gone from the kingdom for a few days while I’m investigating something.”

The small newt excitedly nodded before looking up at Nagi with a determination that Nagi found adorable.

“Is there anything else, Mister Nagi sir?”

Nagi nodded, his smile weakening as his tone dropped a touch.

“Yes. Tell him to keep a very close eye on the sky around The Black Kingdom. Should anything abnormal happen, send for me immediately. I have no doubts you’ll be able to find me quickly.”

The newt bounced, its eagerness untarnished and pure. Nagi treasured that eagerness and hoped it would never fade.

“Yes, sir, Mister Nagi, sir! I won’t fail you!”

Nagi nodded, standing up and smiling warmly.

“Alright, then. Off with you now, and be careful.”

Nagi watched the newt bounce once more before taking off across the prairie towards The White Kingdom. He whispered a prayer on the night wind for the newt’s safety and turned his attention to The Black Kingdom, only barely visible on the horizon in the far distance. From where Nagi stood, it looked peaceful. Sleepy and quiet, but it was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

A time bomb who’s timer couldn’t be stopped.

Inhaling deeply, Nagi turned away from the view and began to walk eastward. Tugging his hood down over his eyes, Nagi put his hands in his pockets as he kept to the eastward path that led to the Singing Forest where the whisper willows resided and the Looking Glass Lake was housed and protected deep within.

And in the very back of the forest where the Glowing Mushroom Grove thrived, one peculiar Oracle took up residence in solitude, no doubt waiting for the Lizard’s arrival.

It was time that Nagi paid Sougo a long overdue visit.


	2. The Red King

Iori didn’t like surprises. He was a creature of habit, always careful with planning and keeping to a tight schedule. He’d been that way since the beginning, as far back as he could remember. He’d been so locked in on schedules and dates that he had managed to create his own working calendar based on the cycles of the sun and moon. The pocket watch he carried with him had been fine tuned to fall in rhythm with the calendar he’d made, thus making it easy for him to keep track of the multitude of tasks to do and obligations to fulfill. It was the perfect set up, so simple that Iori smiled at the thought when he first came up with it.

Oh, but if only the rest of Wonderland had followed suit.

The working calendar did Iori no good when he was the only one who used it, thus more often than not did the White Rabbit find himself rushing around anyway in a panic in order to meet the deadlines he had imposed. It was a constant stressor, but thankfully he somehow always managed to finish everything in a timely fashion, or as close to it as possible. It had also been helpful that his dear King was as laid back and accepting as they came. Iori couldn’t keep track of how often King Momo would tell him to slow down for just a moment, to breathe before he forgot how to.

Iori did try to take the words to heart, he really did.

But surprises still startled him, still knocked him off kilter and made him struggle to upright himself.

In some form or another, Iori had become dependent on King Momo being the one to pull him upright again. He was just so good at it, so easily able to help him without making him panic from the fall. Iori loved that about his dear King, and made him proud that he could call himself King Momo’s personal assistant.

However, when it was King Momo that had been thrown off, knocked off kilter before anyone could blink, Iori truly flew into a frenzy.

King Momo was a very fair and open individual, not just as the ruler of The Black Kingdom, but as a person in general. When it came to any matters that were taking place in Wonderland, if he could do something about it, he did without hesitation. This had opened a very unlikely door, an unexpected event when The Red King of The Bleeding Heartlands, Tsukumo Ryou, reached out to Momo in request for an audience. Momo had accepted the request without a second thought, more than willing to listen to what the neighbouring Kingdom had to say.

While still a part of Wonderland, The Bleeding Heartlands lied on the very northern tip, part of the Kingdom spilling over into The Grey Outerland Border, where Wonderland ended. No one within Wonderland ever dared to travel to The Outerland Border, histories of rumours from ancient times spelling disaster to anyone who was foolish enough to get close. Many a time, it was called Wonderland’s graveyard, for monstrous beasts and other horrors unspeakable lay in wait there for any pitiful soul to stumble over, never to return.

While no one could offer any valid evidence, the stories had been so deeply etched into Wonderland’s history that no one questioned them. This had cast The Bleeding Heartlands into a long standing controversy, viewed as the ‘black sheep’ of Wonderland.

However, Momo could also be said to have a bleeding heart, and he was more than willing to open his doors to allow The Red King inside.

That had been the very first mistake.

Iori’s first red flag went up when Ryou had arrived with three Card Guards surrounding him. The Guards of Spades, Clubs and Diamonds; they stood close to Ryou as if Ryou was concerned of an assault. While it was disconcerting, Iori had to admit that he knew next to nothing about the customs of The Bleeding Heartlands, thus he attempted to wave off the uneasy feeling it gave him.

The second red flag that went up was when Ryou had immediately started acting extraordinarily overly familiar with Momo. Momo had barely been able to even begin to extend a greeting before Ryou had approached him so casually it knocked Iori off guard, embraced Momo tight within his arms as if they had been close for ages, and even kissed Momo affectionately on the cheek. Momo had been so startled by the motion that he was at a loss for words, something Ryou took full advantage of as he broke the awkward silence with a smile so broad that Iori shuddered.

“King Momose! It’s such an honour to be here in The Black Kingdom, and in your royal presence no less. My heart is simply bursting at the seams to be able to meet you in person.”

Momo was still momentarily stunned, blinking as he gathered his wits about him to force out an answer.

“A-Ah, yes. The honour is mine, Red King-”

“Please! Call me Ryou.”

Momo hesitated.

“Er… King Ryou… Please let me be the first to formally welcome you to The Black Kingdom.”

Ryou laughed a touch too loudly, the sound making Iori flinch and a glance at his King showed that Momo had a rather reserved but uncomfortable expression that had his eyebrows furrowed. His shoulders were tense, but Momo seemed determined to make Ryou feel welcomed and he waited until the grating sound of The Red King’s laughter died down a touch.

“Please, allow me to personally show you around my kingdom, King Ryou. To have the King of The Bleeding Heartlands in my company is an honour I don’t wish to take lightly.”

Momo was certainly welcoming enough, but Iori knew his King better than anyone, and it was clear that Momo was very much trying to force the hospitality he extended. Ryou, however, seemed not to notice; or if he did, he ignored it. The Red King beamed and Iori couldn’t help but think that his grin resembled that of a fox, much too sly and expectant for comfort. A glance at Momo and Iori’s eyes met his King’s, the look in them showing that Momo thought the exact same thing that Iori had.

Iori trailed close behind Momo as he took to escorting Ryou around his kingdom, only shifting away whenever Ryou moved in a way that had the Card Guards maneuvering around him to keep their formation. Iori had attempted to politely address the Guards to offer an introduction but whenever he made eye contact with any one of them, they looked away before he could get so much as a word out. Finding it awkward, Iori stopped trying after he got the same response from all three of them. It didn’t help anything when Iori glanced up at the exact same moment Ryou had looked over his shoulder and their eyes met, Iori shivering at the icy look within the Red King’s eyes before Ryou turned his head to smile at Momo.

“If I may, King Momose, this White Rabbit has been trailing us for a while now. Is there a reason?”

Momo didn’t hesitate or skip a beat in responding, his tone firm as he didn’t even turn his head.

“That White Rabbit is Iori. He is my personal assistant, advisor and messenger. He goes with me everywhere as that is his job.”

Iori felt a swell of pride in his chest at how quickly his King moved to defend him, and that swell only grew when Momo glanced at Ryou out of the corner of his eye.

“Is that a problem, King Ryou?”

Ryou’s smile didn’t waver an inch, shaking his head with a chuckle.

‘Not at all, King Momose. I was merely curious. To hear you jump to his defense so quickly is quite refreshing.”   
Momo was quiet a moment before looking in front of him. Iori could tell he was gauging what reaction to give Ryou in response.

“There is no one I trust more than him. Please be at ease.”

Ryou hummed but made no further comment. The rest of the escort went rather swiftly, Momo keeping his explanations rather vague even when Ryou pressed for details. Iori, however, couldn’t help but notice that whatever question Ryou posed, they were all rather odd. Ranging from when the shops all closed at night, the things that the children did for fun after their schooling ended for the day, Ryou even inquired as to what fruit was the freshest at the end of the harvest season.

While the questions seemed innocent enough, Iori couldn’t shake the feeling that Ryou was phishing for something.

From Momo’s expressions, Iori could see that his King felt the same.

When the tour had been completed and the group returned to the main gate of the kingdom, Momo seemed all too eager to bid farewell to Ryou. He hid it well, however, and stayed quiet when Ryou overtly embraced him once again, boldly kissing his cheek and grinning that uncomfortably fox-like smile.

“I am so very grateful to you again for having me as your guest. King Momose. I so very much look forward to our next meeting.”

Iori paused, glancing at Momo nervously when he realised that Ryou was blatantly trapping Momo into accepting another request for an audience. Momo remained stone faced, smiling cooly and nodding.

“Yes, of course. I would be happy to welcome you into The Black Kingdom as a guest once more.”

Ryou’s smile broadened and for a moment, Iori thought he caught a glimpse of malice at the corners of his mouth. However, after Iori blinked, the expression was gone as fast as it had been there. Iori blinked again, puzzled at what he thought he saw, wondering if he had just imagined it. Ryou nodded his head, chuckling as he looked around him.

“Yes, I look forward to visiting again; this land is so bright and lovely. Such a wonderful sparkle; it warms my heart.”

There was something in the words that Ryou spoke that sent a shiver up Iori’s spine and he struggled to stay still. Momo remained unshaken, and he smiled with a nod of his head.

“I take great pride in this land as its King, but also as a citizen. I am sure you, too, feel the same about The Bleeding Heartlands?”

Ryou paused, his smile unfaltering, yet Iori swore he could see that hint of malice again. However, it was gone again just as quickly as it came and Ryou chuckled.

“My dear King Momose, you speak the words every King feels about his country.”

“Do you not find The Bleeding Heartlands bright and beautiful?”

Ryou was quiet for a moment and Iori looked at Momo with a rather shocked expression. It was unlike his King to challenge another in the way he just had. Ryou, however, seemed quite openly amused.

“King Momose, The Bleeding Heartlands like on the very edge of Wonderland. We don’t share the same light and warmth that The Black and White Kingdoms do. If we were to share in the light of Wonderland, that would be the most beautiful thing. Don’t you agree?”

Momo was quiet, his expression unreadable. Iori cast a nervous glance at the three Card Guards around Ryou, yet they turned their heads. Upon looking back at Momo, his King’s shoulders were tense. Iori was uncertain of it, yet he couldn’t hold back the thought that somehow, Ryou was threatening Momo.

Not just Momo, but The Black Kingdom entirely.

After a moment, Momo spoke. His voice firm, Iori heard the tense tone that showed how Momo was restraining himself. Iori bit his lip, certain from Ryou’s expression and the glint in his eyes that the Red King could read Momo like a book.

“King Ryou, the light of Wonderland reaches as far as it can and naturally so. To say to share that light hints at something unnatural and likely impossible. The Bleeding Heartlands is also a part of Wonderland, regardless of where it lies.”

Ryou’s smile remained unshaken, that unsettling shine to his eyes still present and he breathed out a chuckle while he rolled his shoulder. The relaxed body language he responded to Momo with made Iori feel almost offended for his King.

“To hear you call The Bleeding Heartlands a part of Wonderland makes me so earnestly happy, King Momose. I do hope the rest of Wonderland shares that sentiment someday, and perhaps then will we reside in the same beautiful light.”

Momo had steeled himself, forcing his stance to remain calm and composed. He nodded only once.

“Of course. This land is all of ours.”

Ryou’s smile thinned, a chuckle deep in his throat and he turned to depart alongside the Card Guards that kept close to his side. However, The Red King had stopped and made a point to look over his shoulder at Momo with a loaded smile.

“This was quite amusing, King Momose. I hope to speak with you again about this matter. To experience the blessing of Wonderland would be exquisite, and you very well may be the only one I can depend on. Until then.”

Momo said nothing in reply as he watched Ryou turn away and depart through the main gate, escorted by the three Card Guards that stood close to The Red King. Iori watched them closely; however, he was minutely startled when the Card of Spades turned his head to meet his stare. The two kept eye contact for a beat or two before the Guard nodded his head and turned away. Blinking in confusion, Iori waited until all four of them were out of sight before turning and glancing at Momo. Momo exhaled heavily, slumping forward slightly and Iori jumped a bit.

“K-King Momo?”

Momo chuckled, offering Iori a tired smile.

“I didn’t think he’d ever leave.”

“I never thought that the King of The Bleeding Heartlands could be so…”

“Annoying? Forceful?”

“... I was going to say enigmatic.”   
“That’s one way to put it, I suppose. White Rabbit, sometimes you’re quite brutally honest.”

“There’s a difference between being formal and brutally honest.”

“I would have forgiven you if you said something, you know.”

Iori smiled and he hummed.

“I’ll remember that next time. In the meantime, the visit from The Red King has put us behind schedule for those documents that need signing.”

Momo groaned as the two began walking back to the castle gates.

“White Rabbit, please… Today was bad enough-”

The Black King stopped talking the moment he turned and saw the darkly threatening smile on Iori’s face, the remainder of his sentence dying with a choked squeak.

“King Momo. You’ve been prolonging that paperwork for a week. Let’s finish it, hm?”

“Urk…”

Iori had been grateful for the comfortable transition back in their normal interactions. It helped ease his mind from the uncomfortable visit from The Red King and in the weeks that followed with no word from Ryou, Iori had pushed that day to the back of his mind. He focused instead on the tasks he completed around the kingdom, on the monthly tea party that took place between Momo and his childhood friend Orikasa Yukito, the king of The White Kingdom, and any other menial chore he so often completed with pride.

It seemed that Momo, too, was able to push aside that upsetting visit and Iori watched as the tenseness in his shoulders relaxed and he softened into the King that Iori was used to. Iori, however, had wondered every now and then just how Ryou had managed to rile Momo up the way he had. Iori had never seen his king react the way he did and while it worried him, Momo seemed fine now. Iori tucked the thought away, subconsciously keeping a closer eye on his King in the meantime.

With The Black Kingdom falling back into normalcy, the day to day standard moved on smoothly, and Iori was pleased with the pace. Normalcy meant only good things, and the monotonous repetition was something he found to be a blessing. It gave him a small spring to his step as he carried the day’s mail he had received from the Mail Flamingos, even laughing along with them at their jokes which, normally, went in one ear and out the other. This, of course, didn’t go unnoticed.

“Ehh? White Rabbit, you’re so cheery today!”

Iori had simply smiled.

“Things have been pleasant lately in Wonderland, don’t you agree?”

“Of course! Every day in Wonderland is wonderful! Why do you think it’s called Wonderland?”

Iori had chuckled, thanked the birds for their fine work, and had swiftly been on his way back to the castle. When he returned and had gone to the main office where Momo was working, he was greeted calmly.

“King Momo, I’ve brought today’s mail.”

Momo laughed, setting his feather pen down before stretching his hand.

“Thank goodness, I thought my hand was about to fall off from all this writing.”

Iori hummed, making his way over to the large cherry oak desk covered in miscellaneous documents and stamps. Pushing a space carefully aside, he placed the small stack of mail down and straightened up with a matter of fact expression.

“If your hand were to fall off, then use your other hand.”

Momo picked up the mail stack, chuckling as he began to peer through it.

“And if my other hand were to fall off?”

“Use your teeth.”

Momo laughed, continuing to shift through the stack.

“Quite an answer to the problem.”

“If you were able to write, the method hardly matters.”

“I’m afraid to ask your answer if my teeth were to fall out.”

Iori smiled.

“Should I answer anyway?”

“Please don’t. I’ll make certain to keep my teeth where they belong.”

“A good answer, King Momo.”

Momo groaned, exaggerating it in a way that had Iori smiling.

“You really get me sometimes, White Rabbit. Why, sometimes I wonder if -”

Iori blinked, glancing at Momo after his sentence had trailed off and his eyes widened when he watched his King visibly pale at the letter he held in his hands.

“King Momo…?”

Momo’s grip on the letter tightened, gritting his teeth and Iori quietly moved until he was standing behind Momo in order to see the letter. His blood ran cold when he saw that familiar wax seal in its rich red colour.

The shape of a heart surrounded by spikes.

The seal of The Bleeding Heartlands.

“K-King Momo, I-”

Momo shook his head, not turning to look at him.

“No, White Rabbit. We knew this day would come, though we both had tried to ignore it.”

“Can’t we deny him the request for an audience…?”

Momo grit his teeth harder.

“As much as I’d love to… If we did, that’s opening a declaration of discrimination.”

Iori bit his lip, lowering his gaze to the floor.

“What do we do, then?”

Momo exhaled heavily, leaning back in his chair as his eyes raised to the ceiling. He was quiet for a few minutes, visibly deep in thought. When he spoke again, his voice sounded distant.

“We’ll welcome him as we did before, but any questions about our Kingdom or the light of Wonderland… We’ll deflect them.”

Iori paused before looking at Momo.

“King Momo, why is The Red King so obsessed with the light of Wonderland? You’d said before that The Bleeding Heartlands were a part of Wonderland, thus the light of Wonderland reaches them.”

Momo hummed quietly before straightening in his chair. Pushing aside the number of papers and old books bound in tweed and river horse hair, Iori was rather surprised to see an intricate map of Wonderland engraved beautifully in a large slab of obsidian pearl that was set securely into the desk. More than the curiosity of how long the map had actually been there, Iori wondered how he had managed to miss  _ seeing _ such a beautiful piece of work, even when it was only a map.

The map was gorgeously detailed, going so far as to show the waves crashing into the shore of The Everbane Sea, where the mouth of The Hollow Vale River met the sea, even detailing the leaves on the trees of The Singing Forest. Iori was so taken by the beauty of the map, he almost missed Momo motioning for him to get closer. Iori stumbled a bit when he caught Momo’s cue. Momo pointed to the map at the very top edge where The Bleeding Heartlands resided.

“I’m only half right when I say that the light of Wonderland reaches The Bleeding Heartlands. You see this part here? Half of The Heartlands spills into The Grey Outerland Border. Because of that, the light that reaches them is severely diminished.”

Iori blinked as he listened, keeping his eyes on the map.

“What does that mean, though?”

Momo shook his head.

“I don’t know the exact details. I know only the history I’ve been told and I’ve never been there myself. What I was told was that the Grey Outerland Border acts as some sort of block. People call it a curse.”

Iori paused, looking at Momo incredulously.

“A curse?”

Momo shrugged.

“No one at the time had a way to discredit the theory and by the time they did, no one wanted to.”

“But what does this… ‘Curse’ do?”

Momo leaned forward again, using his finger to trace a circle on the map where The Heartlands met The Outerland Border in the middle.

“Supposedly, around this area, the light of Wonderland is muted. Think of it like this. Where it’s the middle of the day here, where it’s bright and sunny like it is now, in The Bleeding Heartlands at the exact same time of day, it is on the cusp of nightfall. That time past twilight where only the after image of the sun can be seen while the rest of the sky is shrouded by night.”

Iori blinked and frowned, straightening his back before crossing his arms.

“And that’s the fault of The Grey Outerland Border?”

Momo smiled, chuckling in amusement.

“That’s the theory. The light is muted the most at that edge, but darkness falls on either side of it.”

Iori hummed.

“But why did King Ryou mention something about… Sharing the light of Wonderland? If The Bleeding Heartlands is cursed by The Grey Outerland Border, wouldn’t trying to get any more light at all just be a waste?”

Momo exhaled, looking down at the map.

“I don’t know. The way King Ryou was talking, it was almost as if he’d found a way to do it. However…”

Momo’s voice trailed off, prompting Iori to look at him.

“... However?”

Momo frowned as he idly traced his finger along the map.

“I’m no scientist, but to take light from one place in Wonderland to put it somewhere else means the place it was taken from would no longer have it.”

Iori paused, understanding what Momo meant yet not quite believing it.

“You mean that it’s actually possible to cast a part of Wonderland into permanent darkness by… Taking its light?”

Momo threw Iori a smile over his shoulder.

“I didn’t say it was possible. That’s just the theory. It was how King Ryou made it sound, so I’m spitballing on the idea.”

Iori raised an eyebrow, thinking on it a bit more.

“I… Suppose I understand what you’re saying, as ridiculous as it sounds. The light of Wonderland for that area is meant only for that area. So if it’s taken…”

Momo nodded, finishing the thought.

“... If it’s taken to be put somewhere else, the place it was meant to be can’t exactly replace it.”

Iori tapped his chin, continuing the thought a bit further.

“Which means the only alternative for the place the light was taken from would be…”

Momo nodded again, standing up from his desk with the letter in hand.

“The only thing that’s left behind. Darkness; the pitch black of night. The light of Wonderland nowhere to be seen.”

Iori watched as Momo stepped away from his desk, blinking in confusion as Momo walked to the door of his office.

“King Momo? Where are you going?”

Momo looked over his shoulder and smiled, holding up the letter between his fingers.

“Where else? To send an acceptance to our ‘dear friend,’ The Red King.”

Iori grimaced.

“King Momo… Is that really such a good idea? What if King Ryou really does try such a crazy stunt?”

Momo put the letter in his pocket, turning to Iori. His expression was serious despite the light tone they had used during the conversation.

“Regardless of what that man tries to do, I won’t allow him to bring harm to this Kingdom or its people. Whatever he attempts to do, he ought to be prepared for what my response will be as this Kingdom’s King.”

Iori wanted to believe in Momo’s words, but something kept nagging at him. However, he kept the uneasiness to himself as he penned out the reply letter of acceptance to Ryou’s request for another audience and waited for Momo to seal it with the wax seal of The Black Kingdom, hesitating only slightly before giving it to the Mail Flamingos. This time, he didn’t laugh at their jokes and even the flighty birds that usually teased him about his dower appearance sensed that something was seriously bothering him.

“White Rabbit, not even you normally look so disturbed. Has someone cut your tail off?”

Iori breathed out heavily.

“If only that were the case.”

“Worse than that?”

“It’s worse.”

“Having to do with The Bleeding Heartlands’ King? A dastardly one, he is. It’s terrible, delivering his mail.”

Iori looked up, his eyes widening in surprise.

“You’re familiar with him? You’ve been to The Bleeding Heartlands?”

The birds nodded, fluffing their feathers in annoyance.

“Not by choice, mind you. But The Heartlands still reside in Wonderland… Well, a part of it does anyway. That Red King writes more letters than The Black and White Kingdoms combined!”

Iori stepped towards the birds, startling them slightly with the stern tone in his voice.

“Please, Mail Flamingos. Tell me what The Bleeding Heartlands are like. Aside from those who live there, you’re likely the only ones in Wonderland who have seen them!”

The birds looked amongst each other nervously before turning back to Iori.

“It is no pleasant place, White Rabbit. Majority of The Bleeding Heartlands is shrouded by a thick, unnatural darkness. Like nightfall that is more than just nightfall… A darker, more malignant nightfall.”

Iori was silent as he listened, committing each word to memory. He found it quite odd that even though the Mail Flamingos were seemingly talking nonsense, he understood everything they meant.

“Is… Is that all?”

The tallest Flamingo shook its head, disappointment in its voice.

“If only it were, White Rabbit. What we described is just the Wonderland side of The Bleeding Heartlands.”

Iori blinked.

“Then… What of the side that falls into The Grey Outerland Border?”

The youngest Flamingo visibly shuddered, its feathers ruffling loudly.

“We haven’t gone to that side, nor will we. It’s covered by a cloud so thick, you can’t even see into it!”

“A… A cloud?”

The birds nodded in tandem.

“A cloud that swirls and pulses like it has a mind and heart of its own. It’s grey, dark blue and dark purple… Colours so ominous it makes us shiver but worst of all…”

When the birds’ voices trailed off, Iori waited a moment before parrotting them.

“... Worst of all?”

The birds hesitated a moment.

“Worst of all is the blood red colour that is stronger than the rest.”

Iori’s eyes widened slightly.

“A blood red? In the cloud?”

The birds nodded, their voices lower as if afraid of someone else hearing them.

“It’s the most frightening part. Why do you think it’s called The Bleeding Heartlands? It’s because it bleeds into The Outerland Border.”

Iori blinked in confusion.

“Wait, it’s not the other way around?”

The birds shook their heads.

“If you saw the cloud, you would understand.”

Iori was quiet a moment. While the thought of it was terrifying, Iori would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious as to what The Bleeding Heartlands actually looked like. But from the way that The Mail Flamingos appeared as anxious as they did, he thought against it.

Nodding his head, Iori bowed politely.

“Thank you for indulging me, Mail Birds. I do apologise to have to send you to that wretched place.”

The birds chuckled, fluffing their feathers proudly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, White Rabbit. It’s what our job is. If we turned tail and retreated, we’d be shaming our lineage as the finest mail carriers in all of Wonderland!”

Iori smiled, chuckling quietly.

“You’re right. Please forgive my rudeness. Take care on your way.”

With that said, Iori watched as the birds took flight, gracefully and in a beautiful, singular pattern. As he watched them disappear into the distance, he swallowed thickly to fight the heavy sensation of dread that came over him.


	3. A Clouded History

Iori would swear that Ryou had been waiting at the entrance to his Kingdom, given that only two days had passed and by the third morning, The Red King could be seen on the horizon, walking along with the three Card Guards surrounding him. Iori stood beside Momo, his back rigid. Looking beside him, Iori could see that his King also appeared tense and such made Iori feel more nervous than normal.

“King Momo…”

Momo shook his head slowly.

“Whatever desire he tries to express, deflect it with grace. He has something he wants, but The Black Kingdom… No, Wonderland will not give it to him.”

Iori was momentarily startled by the conviction in Momo’s tone, a sound he had not heard, and he had to silently remind himself that Momo was indeed a King and these difficult choices were ones he alone had to make. Iori looked ahead, affirming his position as Momo’s closest advisor and assistant, mentally preparing himself to support any decision his King was to make. Struggles in Wonderland were rare but not impossible, and such was why Kings were there in the first place. Iori understood that well, and as Ryou drew ever closer to the Kingdom’s gates, Iori understood deep within himself that Momo far exceeded as a King than Ryou ever could.

As Ryou entered the Kingdom gates, his smile grew wider and he glided effortlessly to Momo, once again embracing him with an over familiarity that made Iori’s skin crawl. Momo took it in stride, not flinching when Ryou embraced him and kissed his cheek. However, he didn’t return the action either. Remaining still, he simply smiled.

“Welcome back to The Black Kingdom, King Ryou.”

Ryou beamed, the smile so overtly saccharine that Iori felt his stomach ache, and he laughed gleefully. Patting Momo’s shoulder, he looked around them. Iori watched as he moved, likening the motion to a child eyeing toys they wanted, and the thought made him feel ill.

“Of course, of course! It feels like it’s been so long since I was last here. I see that The Black Kingdom is as bright and shiny as ever. Lovely! It’s just lovely.”

The immediate reference had Iori’s spine going rigid, fighting the urge to clench his fists. Momo appeared calm, but Iori could tell that he was struggling as well.

In an attempt to divert the topic, Momo shifted on his heel.

“Please, King Ryou. You must be famished. Return with me to the castle and we may share a meal.”

Ryou’s smile thinned in amusement, tilting his head curiously.

“Oh? Dear King Momose, I would just love a tour of the Kingdom first.”

Momo looked over his shoulder, Iori watching as he forced a smile.

“You have seen all there is to see from your last visit, King Ryou. I’m afraid there is simply nothing more to show you.”

Ryou appeared entirely unperturbed by Momo’s denial as he chuckled softly.

That, or he didn’t care. Iori guessed it was the latter.

“Nonsense, King Momose. The mere light of Wonderland itself on this land is glorious enough. To see it again in person warms my heart from the inside out.”

Momo didn’t budge.

“If that were the case, you needn’t an escort from me. I can call for the Royal Flush Guards to take you to town.”

Ryou’s smile was disturbing, coy and calculating. Momo didn’t back down, yet Iori couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being led into a trap.

“Why, King Momose, I came with the notion that I would be in your company?”

Momo smiled, forcing the expression to be sweet yet unshaken.

“King Ryou, I accepted your request for an audience with me as I was under the impression you had something you needed to speak to me about. I am far too busy to play tour guide, so if exploring my Kingdom is all you came to do, I will find someone more suitable for the task.”

Iori almost couldn’t believe his eyes when he watched Ryou’s expression falter for a moment. His smile cracked and his eyebrow twitched, he looked nearly annoyed yet also puzzled as to this change of events. However, it wasn’t long before the unsettling grin was back on his lips.

“I see. Please forgive my rudeness, King Momose. Let us return then; there is much I wish to inquire you about.”

They made no more delay in returning to the castle, Iori sticking as close to Momo as he could. Every so often, however, his eyes would wander over to the Card Guards circling Ryou closely and his gaze would meet that of the Card of Spades. Iori would blink and the man would turn his stare away. While the action was extremely odd, Iori didn’t find it uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, it piqued his curiosity and made him feel as if the Guard had something he wanted to say to him.

Momo led them to the grand meeting room, motioning for Ryou to take a seat at one end of the lavish pine oak table as he took his place at the other end. Iori took his place at Momo’s side while he watched the Card Guards seamlessly move to stand to the left, right and directly behind Ryou. Iori glanced up, his eyes once more meeting the Card of Spades yet this time, he didn’t look away. He couldn’t shake the feeling that the Card Guard had something he wanted to tell him and he was determined to figure out what it was.

Momo leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in front of him. Straightening his back and crossing his legs, Momo looked every bit like the dignified King that he was. He kept his expression stoic, yet open to listen to whatever Ryou wanted to say. He would listen, despite how he clearly didn’t want to.

“Now then, King Ryou, what is it that you’ve wanted to discuss with me? Since this is your second time requesting an audience with me, I am certain it is of the utmost importance.”

Ryou chuckled, his body language lax and almost disinterested.

“Why, King Momose, you talk so formally. It’s almost like you’re keeping me at arm’s length.”

“I was raised to treat those I do not know with respect, King Ryou.”

Ryou crossed his arms, his smile never reaching his eyes.

“Don’t know? King Momose, you wound me. I’d like to consider us friends, don’t you?”

Momo’s expression was unreadable, unfaltering.

“This is the second meeting we have had.”

Ryou tilted his head, prompting Momo to continue when he made no reply.

“I do not know you well enough to call you a friend, nor anything more than a neighbour.”

“You’re quite blunt, King Momose, but it seems you have always been like that.”

Momo blinked, yet kept his expression unchanging. He said nothing, which allowed Ryou to continue.

“I came in a humble offering of myself, both the last time and this time.”

Momo was unwavering, his tone firm.

“Is this what you came to inquire about, King Ryou?”

Ryou hummed, leaning back in his seat and he lapsed into a moment of silence. Momo waited calmly and Iori could tell he was extremely guarded.

“If I may, King Momose, I’d like to pick your brain a little.”

“Over?”

Ryou smiled, the playful innocence he tried to offer nearly making Iori flinch.

“Wonderland, of course.”

“Is this about the light of Wonderland again?”

Ryou merely smiled coyly.

“Tell me, King Momose. What do you know of Wonderland’s history? From the very beginning?”

Momo didn’t hesitate.

“Wonderland originated from The Looking Glass Lake where The Singing Forest allowed Wonderland to grow and thrive.”

Ryou chuckled, not in the least bit surprised. The reaction, however, caused Momo to frown just the slightest bit.

“Is there a problem, King Ryou?”

Ryou shook his head, still chuckling in the amusement as if he’d been told the most side tickling joke.

“Not at all, King Momose. Your answer is exactly as I expected it to be.”

“Then what is it you find so funny?”

Ryou exhaled after a moment, wiping a nonexistent tear from the corner of his eye. Leaning back in his seat, he cleared his throat.

“Forgive me, King Momose. I always get a tickle when I hear someone recount the history of this land called Wonderland.”

“And why is that? You asked how it began, and that is the answer. All of Wonderland knows it, so you would get the same answer no matter who you asked.”

Ryou’s grin broadened and Iori was unable to fight the shiver that rippled along his spine when he saw it. Ryou’s eyes seemed to take on a glint of blood red, the way his lips curled hid no part of the malice that took its place in his expression. It was the first time Iori had ever seen it on anyone he’d ever laid eyes on before.

The man looked evil.

Beside him, Momo’s shoulders tensed despite how he forced himself to stay composed. His hands folded in front of him, however, tightened until his knuckles were white.

Even the tone of Ryou’s voice had taken on a darker sound and he uncrossed his arms before leaning forward in his chair, resting his elbow on the table and his cheek rested against his palm in a display far too casual for the way he looked at Momo.

“What if I told you, my dear King Momose, that the history of Wonderland you’re familiar with… Is entirely wrong?”

Iori blinked, unsure if he had heard The Red King correctly. Beside him, Momo straightened up, clear disbelief on his face before he furrowed his brows and frowned. Blatantly unamused, the sinister smile that still played on Ryou’s lips didn’t seem to affect him as much now as it did a moment ago.

“King Ryou, I hope you have evidence to back up such a ridiculous claim as the one you’ve just made? You can look in any history book and the answer would be the exact same.”

Ryou chuckled, the sound so absurdly sinister that Iori bit his lip to keep himself from shuddering.

“Of course, dear King Momose. I wouldn’t make a claim so serious as that if I had nothing to support it.”

Momo kept still, gauging Ryou’s reaction.

“Let me ask this first, then. If The Looking Glass Lake isn’t where Wonderland began, where did it?”

Iori didn’t think that Ryou’s blood chilling grin could get any more vicious than it already was, but his smile widened and his veins felt like ice was being pumped through them.

“I would hope that answer would be rather obvious.”

Momo grit his teeth.

“You’re already talking of extreme absurdities, King Ryou. I expect you to follow through with them without playing guessing games.”

Ryou chided him quietly, the sound of his laugh grating to their bones.

“What is the point of a history lesson without a pop quiz or two?”

Momo shot his answer back a little too quickly, carrying more heat in his tone than he meant it to.

“You are challenging the very history of the land that we, and you, call home. To question it in this fashion is insane enough, so I would hope that you would at least take the subject far more seriously than you are if you’re going to try and explain yourself.”

Ryou exhaled heavily, resting his other elbow on the lavish table and locking his fingers together. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against where his fingers weaved together as he closed his eyes and kept his face directed at the table. He stayed in that position for a few moments, Momo staying still where he sat across the table. An uncomfortable silence settled upon the room, weighing hard on Iori’s shoulders and he found that he was unable to look away from The Red King.

After a while, Ryou raised his head and opened his eyes. The way his stare landed on them made Iori jump slightly, and even Momo minutely flinched. The hue in his eyes seemed to take an even redder colour than before and the expression within them held a deep hatred, a bloodlust that Iori was unsure of as to whether it was directed at Momo or at Wonderland itself. When Ryou spoke, knives drenched his voice, sharp and stabbing and Iori, as determined as he was to never leave his King’s side, wanted to run as far away from the room as he could.

“Do not take me for a fool, King Momose. The truth behind the history of Wonderland affects me as much as it does you. You said yourself that this wretched land is my home as well.”

Momo was silent, unable to offer a retort, and Ryou never broke his stare away.

“Listen closely, King of The Black Kingdom, Sunohara Momose. The true origin of Wonderland lies within The Bleeding Heartlands.”

Iori was frozen where he stood, unable to find his voice. Momo, too, seemed at a loss for words, but Iori wasn’t sure if it was from shock or disbelief. After a few moments too many, Momo spoke, keeping his voice even and quiet.

“And where does the proof of your claim lie? If what you speak is, in fact, true, then why is the only history we know of centered around The Looking Glass Lake?”

Ryou sat up straight, exhaling a deeply heavy sigh as the murderous air that had been around him only seconds ago dissipated like smoke. Iori couldn’t help but feel as though he’d been struck by whiplash. Ryou seemed like nearly an entirely different person as the calculating calm returned to his expression. Looking over his shoulder, The Red King made eye contact with the Card Guard of Diamonds, who nodded in silent understanding. Reaching into a bag from his side, the Guard carefully pulled a tome out of the velvet lined bag before gingerly handing it to Ryou.

Ryou smiled, tracing a finger along the cover, clearly worn and darkened with age. However, the cover was intricately and beautifully detailed despite its age. The cover was thick leather, the finest quality from an animal that Momo wasn’t certain even existed any longer. Despite how the leather was cracked and dried from the centuries, the burned detailings on the front remained gorgeously untouched. When Ryou gently set the tome on the table, Iori leaned forward in order to see it more closely.

Burned with precision into the leather was what looked to be a much older version of The Bleeding Heartlands insignia. In the center of the cover was a heart, but instead of the spikes that surrounded the heart as the current insignia depicted, the heart was entangled in thorns with an image of clouds in the shape of chains encircling it. Iori found this older insignia to be far more graphic than the one they were used to seeing yet in the back of his mind, he found it far more fitting.

Momo was silent as he watched Ryou place the tome on the desk, wipe away dust from the cover, and look at him expectantly.

“I’ll spare you the guessing game this time, King Momose. This is the oldest written text within Wonderland and outside of it. It details events that go even farther back from The Looking Glass Lake, where the history you’re so familiar with begins.”

Momo kept his gaze focused on the tome in front of Ryou, far too quiet for Iori’s comfort.

“What you’re claiming is that there are events that precede The Looking Glass Lake and that these events are centered in The Bleeding Heartlands, is that correct?”

There was an uncertainty in Momo’s voice that had Iori almost doubling over and fighting with himself to not scream out for Momo to not believe him. Ryou, however, seemed quite pleased with the question and he opened the tone to an old page within that was weathered, torn and written on paper so delicate that Ryou took the utmost care when he touched it.

“That is exactly what I am saying. Wonderland was born from The Bleeding Heartlands. Why? Because Wonderland was officially born from The Grey Outerland Border.”

Momo visibly frowned, his eyebrows furrowed and tight. Iori could tell that Momo was having a hard time believing Ryou and he, too, couldn’t make much sense of it all. Ryou took their puzzled silence with a smile that was thick with saccharine pleasure, an expression that had Iori fighting a grimace despite how he wanted to dive into the tome that lay before them.

“The Bleeding Heartlands lies between The Grey Outerland Border and Wonderland. But long before Wonderland came to be, there was only The Outerland Border. The Bleeding Heartlands acted as a catalyst as it was where the sky split.”

Momo and Iori were both silent as they listened to Ryou read from the ancient text in front of him. While Iori reminded himself to take Ryou’s words with a grain of salt, the White Rabbit’s naturally inquisitive nature had him yearning to hear more. From the way that Momo made no motion to stop Ryou from continuing, Iori gathered that he wanted to hear more as well. Ryou seemed more than happy to oblige the silent request.

“From The Outerland Border over The Bleeding Heartlands, the sky that was blocked by clouds began to clear and over The Heartlands where the land became purified, light contained within concentrated forms broke among the dark of night and brought the first dawn to a nameless land.”

Turning a page delicately between his fingers, Ryou continued.

“Within the nameless land, the first creation that the concentrated light spilled out from The Bleeding Heartlands was a lake with a surface so pure it resembled glass unblemished. Around this lake, life took form. A forest of trees thick and lush, glorious song raising to the sky where light evenly spread among the stars, casting darkness to a temporary respite until such a beautiful thing as nightfall came to be.”

Iori hated to admit it, but the poetic way that Ryou read from the text before him was captivating. His words flowed seamlessly and it made sense. Surely he would have read these pages time and time over, given how he took the texts to be the history of his land.

To Iori, however, the words within those pages sounded akin to a fairy tale.

He listened carefully, but he stayed cautious as Ryou read on.

“From the far reaches of The Obsidian Spade Caverns, capturing the essence of darkness, rich within the black stone to spill out into The Midnight Ravine where the light so pure barely reached, the glorious luminescence travelled across the plains that connected each new creation where the barrier from The Bleeding Heartlands prevented The Grey Outerland Border from engulfing this land so new.”

As Ryou read on, Iori kept casting glances at Momo to read his reaction. Momo, however, didn’t move an inch, his expression remaining unreadable to even him.

“As the land levelled and evened, the cycle of light and dark, day and night, became a constant and with it, Wonderland was born.”

Slowly closing the tome, Ryou turned and handed it carefully back to the Card Guard of Diamonds who wordlessly slipped the book back into the velvet lined bag. The Red King then waited, keeping his eyes on Momo. Momo had closed his eyes and appeared deep in thought, opening them after another moment or two.

“King Ryou, the words you’ve read are heavy indeed and, if I may, I’d like to ask a few questions about them.”

Ryou smiled, leaning back in his chair comfortably.

“By all means, King Momose. You could say I’m as open as the tome I just read.”

Iori could see Momo refrain from grimacing.

“About that tome. I have never seen one like it, nor hard of anything similar. Why is that?”

Ryou chuckled as if he expected Momo to ask such a question.

“A smart question, King Momose, and one I can answer quite simply. As you’re aware, the only history records are the ones you’re familiar with. Why is this? Because, dear King Momose, that is the history our ancestors wanted you to believe was fact.”

Momo blinked and Iori grit his teeth.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you think it means, King Momose?”

Momo was quiet, Iori being unable to determine if he either wasn’t answering because he didn’t know the answer or if he did know and didn’t want to say it. After a few moments passed, Ryou leaned forward on the desk a bit, the unsettling red hue returning to the edges of his eyes as he smiled.

“Cheshire Cat got your tongue? Then, please allow me to say it for you. It’s because the original history was rewritten and the documents that were the first ones to tell of the creation of Wonderland were all destroyed. Save for the one in my possession, of course.”

Iori’s eyes widened a bit, his blood running cold when Ryou so casually made that bold statement. Even more so, however, was the unhinged anger that he felt King Momo exude as if it was something tangible. Iori shivered, unsure of how to respond as it was the first time he’d ever seen his King so infuriated. Each word Momo spoke was seething.

“King Ryou. To tell such emboldened declarations is already insane enough. To doubt the history of Wonderland itself is akin to committing treason.”

Ryou chuckled, unaffected by the venom in Momo’s tone.

“Oh but my dear King Momose. Each word I speak is the absolute truth.”

“What would our ancestors have to gain by rewriting history!?”

Ryou smiled and Iori flinched when Momo’s voice raised in volume. A cold sweat broke on Iori’s brow, unsure of what to do, or if there was even anything he could do given he had never imagined Momo could react in this manner. Ryou, however, remained unbothered.

“I have the answer for that, of course. But, you probably won’t like what that answer is.”

“Speak it!”

Ryou’s smile widened.

“Our ancestors were attempting to erase the very existence of The Bleeding Heartlands.”

Iori felt as if they’d been dealt one blow after another, and even Momo froze upon Ryou’s revelation. Iori could see Momo’s shoulders trembling, uncertain if it was from anger or shock. His face, however, had paled and his voice was suddenly quiet.

“Wh… What?”

“Was I not clear enough? The Bleeding Heartlands were-”

“I heard you, King Ryou. But I don’t understand!”

“Then please allow me to explain it clearly for you. The Bleeding Heartlands is viewed as an eyesore to the rest of Wonderland. It sits on the very edge of this land and half of it isn’t even in Wonderland at all, but in a land said to be cursed.”

“... The Grey Outerland Border.”

“That is correct. Now, because The Bleeding Heartlands lie so close to The Outerland Border, the majority of the light of Wonderland doesn’t reach it. The light that does reach it is so heavily muted, it may as well not exist at all.”

“But you just told me that the light of Wonderland started in The Bleeding Heartlands, originating from The Outerland Border.”

Ryou chuckled calmly.

“I see you have been paying attention, and that is correct. However, please remember that I said the light of Wonderland spread  _ out _ from The Bleeding Heartlands.”

Iori thought for a moment before thinking aloud when Momo didn’t reply.

“... So… You’re saying that none of the light that was spread out from The Bleeding Heartlands… Actually stayed there?”

Ryou let out a hearty laugh, clapping his hands in mock applause. The motion, however, felt far more like an insult and Iori frowned when he felt the sting.

“A wise observation, White Rabbit! No wonder you are King Momose’s trusted advisor!”

Iori flushed, feeling his face heat up from the embarrassment followed by humiliation. Momo snapped at Ryou, his tone biting.

“Refrain from insulting my advisor, King Ryou.”

Ryou laughed airily, waving his hand dismissively.

“Of course, of course. My apologies, White Rabbit. You are indeed correct. While the light of Wonderland originated in The Bleeding Heartlands, thus giving life to Wonderland, none of it stayed there.”

Momo was exasperated, and it showed on his face as well as in his voice.

“That doesn’t explain why our ancestors would try to rewrite the history of Wonderland and erase The Bleeding Heartlands!”

Ryou sighed, shrugging his shoulders as if talking to a child. Iori’s blood boiled at the thought.

“Actually, King Momose, it does explain it. Very well, in fact. This land is known for its light, its beauty. It’s vast, lush, shiny and so very diverse. Our ancestors longed to keep it that way. The Grey Outerland Border puts quite a wrench in that, as it’s viewed as a cursed land where no Wonderlander dares to tread. For that reason, does it not make sense to also view The Bleeding Heartlands, where the light of Wonderland dies, as a curse to such a beautiful land?”

Iori went rigid, a bitter sting running along his spine and he could see Momo’s shoulders just barely quiver. Whatever words they would have spoken got stuck and more than the fact that Ryou’s words felt like knives, the two of them both had the horrifying notion that The Red King was, in fact, telling them the truth. Momo’s voice cracked, choking until he coughed a few times before straightening his back and biting his lip.

“So because The Bleeding Heartlands was thought to sully Wonderland… The history texts that included them were gathered and destroyed… And the new texts claimed that Wonderland originated from The Looking Glass Lake…”

Ryou smiled cheerfully, the expression never reaching his eyes, as he clapped his hands loud enough to startle even the Card Guards that stood around him. Iori and Momo both jumped slightly, looking at The Red King nervously.

“Now you’ve got it! Good show, gentlemen!”

Momo fell silent, his eyes lowering until they rested upon the table, staring at his hands still folded in front of him. Iori could tell he was struggling with something, his thoughts all over the place and it showed on his face that he’d become severely conflicted. Iori, too, felt his emotions running rampant. His skull ached, overwhelmed from the information, and he vehemently wanted to shout out that Ryou was a liar, that none of what he’d spouted off was the truth.

But he couldn’t.

There was too heavy a feeling that everything The Red King had said was the actuality of how Wonderland came to be. Iori felt his heart hurt at the prospect of his beloved homeland having such a dark, tainted history. He had half a mind to go to the Glowing Mushroom Grove and talk to Sougo, question that cryptic Caterpillar if what Ryou was saying really was the truth, and demand the answer from him directly regardless of what it was.

Momo had continued to remain silent, his gaze still on his folded hands without any notion of looking up yet. Iori noted, however, that Ryou had also fallen silent as he kept his stare focused on Momo. The Red King appeared to be patiently waiting for Momo to speak first, allowing his brutal history lesson to fully sink in. Frighteningly enough, Momo could clearly be seen contemplating all of Ryou’s words seriously. Even though Iori couldn’t help but feel like they both thought Ryou was telling the truth, the fact that Momo wasn’t disputing him felt nearly like a surrender. Iori balled his fists, gritting his teeth as the thought struck him so hard he felt the corner of his eyes sting with an unpleasant warmth.

He refused to cry here, and especially not because of this.

After several minutes passed, Iori heard Momo release a heavy, shaky breath and he slowly leaned back in his chair as he straightened his back. Iori glanced over at him slowly, horrified when he saw how clouded his King’s eyes had become. Momo looked almost broken and Iori’s heart stuttered painfully. Ryou made no motion to speak first, or to even press Momo as he had been up until now.

The way Ryou was looking at Momo, however, was a different level of terror that made Iori wobble where he stood, the colour draining from his face as his hands twitched. Ryou’s eyes on Momo were like that of a predator, so close to cornering his prey and attacking in one swift movement. The way that Momo appeared so feeble in tandem only solidified this disturbing image and Iori was desperate to wrap his mind around  _ how _ The Red King had been able to tear down his beloved King the way he had.

Sure, the history of Wonderland was something that all Wonderlanders took pride in. Momo was no exception to that. But something in the way that The Red King had described everything to them had set deeply within Momo, had severely shaken him and had disturbed his originally solid resolve. Iori quickly wracked his mind of the entire conversation up until that point to desperately find where the transition had taken place. Before he could get very far, however, Momo raised his gaze and met Ryou’s stare, his resolve seemingly back and the clarity in his eyes visible once more. Iori was thankful to see that Momo couldn’t be as shaken as he had thought, nor for very long, admiring that solid strength at the same time. The tone in his voice sounded far more composed as well.

“King Ryou, I do appreciate all this information you’ve given me. Please allow me one more question, if you would.”

Ryou kept his voice light, a gentle chuckle in his tone.

“Of course, King Momose. Ask away.”

Momo paused a moment, raising his hand to hold his chin between his thumb and index finger, his eyebrows furrowing just slightly as he thought of how he wanted to ask the question in mind. Nodding to himself, his hand lowered to his lap and he looked at Ryou once again.

“Why did you decide to tell me all of this?”

As soon as the question left Momo’s mouth, a murderous chill settled on the room, Iori’s eyes widening as a paralyzing fear surged through his veins. He felt completely frozen, not even able to turn his head to look at Momo. However, there was no doubt that Momo was just as petrified as he was. Looking across the room, the Card Guards surrounding The Red King had also gone stone still, all three having turned their heads away. Iori could see that they had also gone pale, a cold sweat beaded against their brows as they all bit their lip nervously.

Iori’s heart pounded erratically in his chest, unable to calm down as his vision became shaky. His eyes slowly turned to Ryou, his breath feeling stuck in his throat. Iori could swear there was a red aura, a viciously homicidal haze surrounding the man, saturated with a bloodlust incomprehensible and on his lips was an ear to ear grin so inhumanely sadistic, it was in that moment that Iori realised that Ryou had indeed controlled the entire conversation from the beginning. The red glint in his eyes masked the black of his irises and shimmered with a deeply rooted insanity untouchable. The tone of his voice dripped with madness so thick, Iori felt it crawl on his skin. Momo remained trapped in his seat against the stare Ryou held him with, his face drained of colour as he, too, realised he had played right into Ryou’s hand.

The Red King leaned forward, leaning his chin on his hand, and he laughed with a sound so unnatural that Momo could swear his heart momentarily stopped.

“Because, my dear King Momose, it was The Black Kingdom that destroyed the original texts and attempted to rewrite the history of Wonderland in order to erase The Bleeding Heartlands from existence.”


	4. The Stellar Stone

King Sunohara Momose of The Black Kingdom was the ideal picture of nobility. He was everything a King should be and more. He was calm, kind, fair and even was absolutely hysterical at times. He treated everyone in his Kingdom fairly and ignored no one. Whenever one of his citizens had a problem, he was there to fix it. If a citizen came to him in tears, he listened to their story. Momo was said to have a bleeding heart, a man dedicated body and soul to the Kingdom he loved and ruled over. Yes, Momo was the picture of grace, humility and poise; completely unbreakable.

Or so Iori had thought.

The White Rabbit could barely recognise his beloved King as he sat stone frozen across the lavish meeting table from The Red King, Tsukumo Ryou. However, even with how startling it was to see Momo in such a state of pure shock, Iori couldn’t blame him in the slightest. Not with the horrific revelation that Ryou had just struck him with.

Momo remained motionless, his irises pinpoint needles as his face was completely drained of colour. His mouth hung open slightly and every so often his lips would move, yet no sound would come out. Ryou sat across the table, all indication of the murderous, blood thirsty aura that had been there only moments before now completely gone and The Red King sat in his chair almost lazily.

His eyes, however, never left Momo.

“You seem quite startled, King Momose. Well, I guess that’s natural. I’d be shocked too if I discovered that my ancestors were responsible for rewriting history for their own personal gain.”

Momo twitched and Iori had to bite his tongue to keep from speaking out against Ryou. As much as he wanted to, Ryou was still The Red King while he was nothing more than an advisor. The thought made him grit his teeth, mentally distraught that at that moment, there was nothing he could do to help his dear King. The best he could do was stand at Momo’s side, and so he did. Deeply, he wished that Momo would be able to recover quickly, but this blow had been delivered hard and had completely blindsided the both of them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Momo slowly straightened up in his chair. Iori peered over at him, unsure of what to do, but the White Rabbit was rather taken aback when he saw Momo look rather oddly composed despite how he still seemed shaken. Momo took a deep breath before letting it out again and opening his eyes to look at Ryou. There was still a tremble in his tone, but Iori was grateful to see that his King was still able to keep his wits about him, no matter the situation.

“King Ryou… What you just told me is… Well, I never would have imagined it in all my life. To hear the true history of Wonderland and to find out that it was my very own ancestors that did such an awful thing… It’s hard to wrap my head around.”

Ryou remained silent, his eyes trained on Momo. Momo didn’t shy away even though Iori could see that he was still rather pale.

“I have no words that could even begin to describe how much it sickens me that my own ancestors could… And would for that matter… Do something like that.”

Momo grimaced painfully, the expression so earnest that Iori felt it in his very core. Ryou, however, remained rather expressionless.

“You certainly would have no idea of what my Kingdom has endured, King Momose.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t. To even try to get an inkling of it would be an insult to every single citizen of your Kingdom, past and present.”

Ryou chuckled, the sound completely hollow.

“You’re quite something, King Momose. Even now, you sit here with your bleeding heart; you would have fit in perfectly in my Kingdom.”

Momo shook his head solemnly.

“No… I don’t think I would.”

Ryou simply shrugged, waving it off with an uninterested movement of his hand.

“Perhaps not. That’s a hypothetical anyway so it doesn’t matter.”

Momo looked at Ryou directly once more, more of his resolve returning, much to Iori’s relief.

“King Ryou, I know I’d asked before for a final question, but please allow me one more.”

Ryou smiled, leaning forward slightly in interest.

“But of course, you did just learn of something intriguing. I’d have a bunch of questions too if I were you.”

Momo nodded, the tone of his voice far more composed and he cleared his throat.

“Yes, well… How did you learn that it was The Black Kingdom that rewrote history to the way it was now?”

Ryou sat up straight in his chair, never once taking his eyes off Momo.

“If you search through nearly every single history text, they were all published and written by historians that originated here in The Black Kingdom. Any historical documents created by outside sources have always been edited and published through The Black Kingdom. Am I correct?”

Momo was forced to admit that he was. The Black Kingdom excelled for its historians. Since the very beginning, The Black Kingdom was the central hub for all historical texts, both incoming and outgoing. The Kingdom had prided itself for that knowledge and the means of which that knowledge could be shared among all of Wonderland. When Momo thought about it now, however, the idea made him sick.

It would be easy for his Kingdom to control what was written within historical texts of any kind, as there was no place else that published such documents.

He nodded.

“You are right, King Ryou. I won’t try to deny it. Now then, my next question. That tome. If all of the original texts were destroyed, how do you still have it?”

Ryou chuckled, his voice light with amusement.

“This is the very last remaining tome that tells the true history of Wonderland. It has been a sacred heirloom handed down through my family for generations, and has been heavily guarded in kind. And no, King Momose, I will not let you have it.”

Momo immediately shook his head.

“I wouldn’t dare ask you for it. That text is precious.”

Momo glanced up, his expression serious.

“The sins my ancestors committed are not ones I can atone for on my own. Nor do I believe my children or their children could atone for them. However, if I do nothing, then I may as well be approving what my ancestors did.”

Ryou’s expression turned inquisitive, yet the amusement in his eyes had Iori remaining cautious and feeling wary.

“What then, may I ask, would you plan on doing if you’re refusing to do nothing?”

Momo didn’t hesitate.

“I want to republish that text as the true history of Wonderland.”

Ryou blinked, visibly taken aback slightly by the declaration. Iori yelped, startled, and he immediately turned his attention to Momo, his tone frantic.

“K-King Momo! If you just blindly publish that text and release it, calling it the true history of Wonderland, you’ll throw the entire land into an uproar!”

Momo glanced at him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Perhaps, but if the true history is able to be shared and taught as it should be, I don’t want to allow anyone in Wonderland to be deceived. I feel like that’s already been done enough.”

Iori would have retorted, but the two of them were interrupted when Ryou started to laugh loudly. Pausing, they glanced at The Red King as he broke into an uninhibited laughing fit. Momo blinked in confusion, unsure of how to respond.

“K… King Ryou…?”

Iori would have never imagined that one person could give him so much whiplash so quickly. The Red King had changed his demeanor so often in just that short amount of time he’d been in this meeting with Momo that it made Iori’s head spin. From how Momo kept getting caught off guard in tandem, Iori could tell that his King was struggling just as much as he was. Ryou calmed down after a few moments, exhaling heavily yet looking strangely satisfied.

“King Momose, you really are truly something. I don’t believe I have ever met someone like you.”

Momo blinked, unsure of how to answer, thus he chose to say nothing at all. Ryou kept the smile on his face, so clearly amused.

“You won’t need to worry about anything like that, King Momose.”

Momo hesitated, furrowing his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

Ryou breathed out a hum, a matter of fact tone in the sound.

“I don’t plan on allowing the text to be republished.”

Momo looked surprised, followed by a somewhat aggravated expression in his eyes.

“Why not? It would be beneficial to have the original text be made public so Wonderland could know of its true origin.”

Ryou tilted his head, casting Momo a rather curious expression.

“Beneficial for whom, King Momose? For Wonderland? For me? For The Bleeding Heartlands? Or, perhaps… For you?”

Momo froze, his eyes widening slightly.

“What… What are you saying? King Ryou…”

Ryou sighed, sounding rather disappointed.

“My apologies, King Momose, but I refuse to allow the true history of Wonderland be shared simply because you want to clear your guilty conscience.”

A horrified expression crossed both Momo’s and Iori’s face, Momo flushing as he stammered, his tone raising in desperation.

“That’s not the reason at all! How could you say that!”

Ryou shook his head, dismissing Momo’s words with a cruel calm.

“While I would love nothing more than to take you at your word and agree with the idea of republishing my family’s treasured tome, there is too much risk involved for me to blindly follow along.”

The expression on Momo’s face was pained; he looked deeply insulted and even moreso, he looked hurt. Clenching his fists, Iori could see that his King was reaching the end of his rope. While the White Rabbit had never before seen his King so emotionally distraught, Iori was forced to recognise that Ryou was very good with his words.

Dangerously good with his words.

Momo breathed in deeply, exhaling as he tried to keep his calm. He couldn’t, however, keep the biting edge out of his voice.

“King Ryou, I don’t understand you.”

Ryou raised an eyebrow, merely humming inquisitively. Momo shook his head, sitting up straighter in his chair.

“You make two requests for an audience with me, both of which I accepted. On the first visit, you merely wanted a tour, which I obliged. The second visit, this one, you tell me of a damning history that paints my Kingdom as liars throughout time.”

Ryou hummed again, raising his stare to the ceiling as if deep in thought. After a moment, he lowered his head, meeting Momo’s sharp eyes without flinching.

“Yes, I do suppose that is true.”

Momo scowled, plainly displeased.

“I tried to offer a solution to the situation, to which you declined immediately and rather rudely claimed that I made the offer simply to benefit myself.”

Ryou nodded, his eyes closing in contemplation.

“Yes, I did do that.”

Momo’s hands tightened, the frustration in his voice painful for Iori to hear.

“You comment on the light within my Kingdom, act overly familiar with me despite this being only our second meeting, then slander me to my face. I have always thought of The Bleeding Heartlands as a part of Wonderland and that fact won’t change. However, I don’t accept being spoken to nor do I believe you have the right to make such comments about my Kingdom the way you have, regardless of our past. I cannot speak for my ancestors, and I won’t try to.”

Ryou didn’t reply, merely watching Momo with amusement in his eyes. Momo paid it no mind as he continued.

“I don’t understand what you came here for. What is it you want from me, King Ryou?”

Ryou was quiet for a moment, Momo watching him carefully as he remained motionless with his elbow propped up on the arm of his chair, his cheek rested on his palm.

“What is it you think I want, King Momose?”

Momo sighed out loudly in exasperation.

“I don’t know! That’s why I asked! If you’ve just come to play mind games, then I’ve had enough!”

Ryou waited a moment, his expression unchanging. Momo was thoroughly agitated and Iori remained in a stunned silence as he watched his King rise from his seat. He jolted when Momo suddenly faced him, his irritation no less present.

“White Rabbit. We’re done here, so see our guests to the Kingdom gates, would you?”

Iori jumped after a moment’s hesitation.

“Ah- Y-Yes, King Momo-”

“Ahhh~”

A long drawn out sound from Ryou startled both Momo and Iori, causing the two of them to look at The Red King in tandem. Wearing a bored expression on his face, he slowly sat up straight in his chair.

“A bit of a shame that this is where our fun ends.”

Momo glared, visibly peeved.

“Now what are you spouting, King Ryou.”

Ryou sighed before turning to one of his Guards. Motioning to the Clubs Guard, the Guard approached The Red King before opening the satchel at his side and removing a cloth of finely woven red silk. Taking the elegant cloth, Ryou waved his hand and the Guard stepped back. Momo and Iori eyed the cloth curiously, Momo frowning in his annoyance. Ryou simply smiled, stroking the cloth delicately with his fingers.

“You’ve asked me a lot of questions, King Momose, all of which I’ve answered to the best of my ability. There is, however, a question you didn’t ask that I was rather surprised about.”

Momo watched him carefully, keeping his voice even.

“... And what is that.”

Ryou hummed, continuing to stroke the cloth softly for a moment before ceasing the motion. Momo and Iori watched in silence as Ryou began to uncurl the fabric slowly. When the fabric had been completely unfurled, a beautiful diamond shaped gem that emitted a gentle pink luminescence was revealed underneath. Iori couldn’t help but think that simply looking at the stone brought a sense of peace that settled over him. It was comfortable, calming and his shoulders relaxed a bit.

Momo, however, remained apprehensive. Staring at the stone, he stayed tense.

“I’m guessing you’re going to explain what that is?”

“But of course, this isn’t some kind of show and tell. Now then, please listen carefully.”

Momo and Iori exchanged a glance before they turned back to Ryou, Momo nodding his head. Ryou smiled pleasantly, unnervingly so.

“Wonderful. I’ll get right into it then. This beautiful gem here is called a Stellar Stone. Have you heard of it?”

Momo shook his head, glancing at Iori who repeated the motion. Ryou chuckled, not the least bit surprised.

“Of course, of course. This wonderful stone here was also erased from history. It’s quite a powerful little stone, but also very delicate.”

“It was a part of the original history, too?”

Ryou nodded, carefully rubbing the stone with the cloth.

“That’s correct. You see, this stone is the reason there’s light in Wonderland.”

Momo blinked, a puzzled expression knitting his brows.

“What does that mean?”

“Why, it means exactly what it sounds like. When light was spread out over Wonderland from The Bleeding Heartlands, it didn’t just do so on its own. These lovely gems were spread out over every far reaching corner of Wonderland. You could even call the gems a concentration of the light of Wonderland.”

Momo thought for a moment.

“So those gems were responsible…”

Ryou nodded calmly.

“When The Grey Outerland Border met with the sky of The Bleeding Heartlands, these gems that carried the concentrated light that created Wonderland were compressed, compacted into existence before millions of them scattered all over Wonderland. The light was then dispersed evenly and the gems fell to the earth as the light remained constant.”

Momo eyed the stone curiously.

“So they fell to the earth… Is that the only one that remains? Did my ancestors destroy those too?”

There was a bitterness to his tone, Iori unable to determine what it was directed at. Ryou paid no mind to it, chuckling as if he didn’t hear it in the first place.

“The majority of the Stellar Stones disintegrated upon reaching the ground. A large number of them were gathered and destroyed, yes, but many of them were salvaged and have been kept securely within The Bleeding Heartlands.”

Momo listened, keeping his eyes on the stone cautiously.

“I suppose there’s a reason for explaining this to me as well, correct?”

Ryou chuckled, clearly entertained by Momo’s discomfort.

“I do not do anything without a reason, King Momose.”

Momo remained stone faced.

“Then what is your reason for explaining the Stellar Stone.”

Ryou’s grin shifted, a sadistic smirk toying on his lips as he held up the gem in his hand, the stone barely bigger than his palm.

“You had asked me what I wanted, what my reason was for coming here. I told of a question I had expected you to ask that you didn’t. You’ve been quite patient, and mine has also reached its end. So let’s end this the best way we can.”

Ryou stood up from his seat as the three Card Guards each took a step back. That frigidly bitter chill settled among the room once again and a deviously wicked grin spread on The Red King’s lips. Momo braced himself, Iori standing rigid.

“This little stone here can keep quite a bit of light within it. Such as… The light from a Kingdom of The Black Kingdom’s size.”

Momo’s eyes widened as realisation slowly began to seep in. He opened his mouth to speak, yet Ryou interrupted him as he continued.

“Ah, ah, King Momose. I’m not done yet. Now then, in terms of the question I had assumed you would ask me… I spoke quite a bit about how lovely the light of Wonderland was here in The Black Kingdom, so shiny and brilliant. I wonder… Why did you not ask me why I was so interested in it?”

Momo grit his teeth yet made no answer. Iori noticed how his hands were white knuckled fists and a cold sweat broke out on his brow as he glared scathingly at Ryou, not even trying to hide it at this point. Ryou appeared entirely unbothered, more delighted, as his tone was light and almost joyous.

“To answer that question, I would like to explain something. Though, it’s really very simple to understand. You see, The Bleeding Heartlands did extensive research on the Stellar Stone, hoping to find any sort of alternative method to bring light to our land. Generations of research was poured into it. Anything from attempting to create an artificial light source that the Stellar Stone could carry, to having the stone hold what little light that does exist within The Bleeding Heartlands with hopes that the stone would amplify it into something usable.”

Iori felt a horrific heaviness set in his veins as Ryou’s smile only grew more wicked.

“It was only recently that The Bleeding Heartlands made an amazing discovery. You see, my dear King Momose, we made the wonderful discovery that the Stellar Stone can actually take back the light that it had previously dispersed, concentrating it once again.”

Iori stood paralyzed, his mind reeling and when he slowly turned to look at Momo, he was stunned to find no trace of shock on his King’s face, but a murderous rage. Iori felt a knee buckling shudder rip through him and the White Rabbit stumbled a step away. Ryou remained unaffected, challenging even as he leaned a hand on the table, angling forward as he delicately extended his hand that held the Stellar Stone. In his eyes, that numbing red hue swirled.

“So, to answer the question you did ask, King Momose… What do I want? I want the light of The Black Kingdom. The light that belongs not to this damning Kingdom, but to The Bleeding Heartlands where it came from.”

Momo remained silent for a beat, infuriated to where Iori could see him tremble with rage. His tone dripped with hatred, and Ryou straightened his stance as Momo lashed out at him scathingly.

“Tsukumo Ryou of The Bleeding Heartlands, you are to leave my Kingdom immediately. You are never to return. If you so much as dare try to return here or do anything with the light that resides over this land as it should, it will be taken as an immediate declaration of war!”

Ryou hummed, chuckling softly as he carefully folded the Stellar Stone back into the silk cloth and handed it to the Card Guard of Clubs. Iori watched the Clubs Guard tuck the stone back into the satchel before taking his place with the other two Guards. Ryou exhaled heavily, yet with no sincerity as he shook his head.

“I’m hurt, King Momose. I come in full honesty and share my history with you in full faith, yet you cast me aside. You even threaten me with war.”

Momo clenched his teeth, his jaw stiff as he glared openly at The Red King.

“You’re mad! Insane!”

Ryou focused his stare on Momo, his tone dropping.

“Am I? Am I really so mad for wanting my Kingdom to flourish? Is that not the wish of every King for his home?”

Ryou’s stare once more took on that menacing aura of bloodlust, yet Momo didn’t budge. The Red King raised a hand, pointing at Momo with a harsh directive.

“The way I see it, a King does whatever he has to do in order for his Kingdom to thrive. No matter what extremes they have to reach for in order to obtain it.”

“Then it is also a King’s responsibility to protect what is under the threat of being taken. Whatever has to be done to keep it safe, no matter the extreme. Just like you said.”

Ryou laughed, a scathingly mocking sound, and his hand fell to his side.

“As amusing and entertaining as always, King Momose. Very well, I will take my leave for today.”

With the dismissal in his voice, Ryou turned away as the three Card Guards encircled him. The Red King made no parting gesture nor even looked over his shoulder. With confidence and pride, he strode out of the meeting room as if he’d already been handed his victory. Momo made no motion to follow them, so Iori jumped in a startled panic and took after them. There was no way he was about to let a very obvious enemy walk freely through the Kingdom.

When Iori started tailing the entourage, Ryou looked over his shoulder and hummed in amusement.

“Sent a chaperone?”

Iori remained firm, his back straight.

“It is rude for the personal advisor to the King not to properly escort guests where they need to go.”

Ryou hummed again but made no further comment. Instead, he looked forward, continuing on until they reached the front gates to the Kingdom. Iori bowed politely yet Ryou didn’t respond. Instead, the Guard of Spades approached the White Rabbit, bowing in The Red King’s stead. When the two of them straightened, the Guard of Spades silently extended his hand. Iori blinked in minute confusion, yet he got the idea fairly quickly and took the Guard’s hand in a firm handshake. Upon the release of their hands, Iori balled his fists at his sides and the Guard of Spades nodded only once before returning to his position at Ryou’s side.

Iori wordlessly stood still as he watched the four of them departed, staring out even after he saw them disappear over the horizon. Only then did the White Rabbit look down, lifting the hand he had used in the handshake with the Guard of Spades. Unfurling his fist, he took the small piece of paper that the Guard had slipped into his palm and unfolded it. On the slip of parchment read only one sentence, Iori blinking as he looked up to the horizon again where Ryou and his Guards had disappeared.

“The Oracle…”

Footsteps behind him startled the White Rabbit, causing him to turn around a bit too quickly only to find Momo standing there. Momo blinked, raising an eyebrow.

“White Rabbit?”

Iori paused for a moment, exhaling as he felt his nerves calm a little.

“I’m sorry, King Momo. You startled me.”

Momo smiled and Iori’s heart ached at how tired the expression was. Iori stood still as Momo walked up to stand beside him, his gaze cast out towards the horizon and for a moment, they stood there in silence. When he heard Momo release a heavy sigh, Iori glanced over at him.

“King Momo?”

Momo offered him another exhausted smile, dark circles under his eyes and Iori had the realisation crash on him that Momo had been dealt one painful blow after another during the meeting with The Red King. Between being told that his ancestors had been the ones to cruelly rewrite history to having the light that allowed his Kingdom to survive be threatened, Momo had been dealt a very heavy hand. Iori pursed his lips, brows furrowing in frustration, yet the White Rabbit turned to his King with determination on his face.

“King Momo. No matter what The Red King said today or any threat he made, I won’t allow any harm to come to this Kingdom.”

Momo blinked, watching Iori and Iori nodded.

“Even if it were to cost me my life, I will do what I can to keep The Black Kingdom, our home, safe from harm.”

Momo was quiet for a second or two, his tired eyes still on Iori with an expression that told the White Rabbit his King was listening to him seriously. After a beat, Momo’s face relaxed, that tired smile on his lips gentle if not a little weak. Nodding, Momo looked back out at the horizon.

“I have no doubt that you would, White Rabbit. However…”

Momo’s voice faded, his eyes closing a moment. Iori heard him breathe deeply before his eyes opened again and looked at him far more softly.

“I hope that day never comes.”

Iori blinked, feeling his chest tighten. His eyes lowered, meeting with his right hand that still held the piece of paper he’d been given.

“Ah. King Momo.”

Momo glanced over at him, humming inquisitively when Iori showed him the parchment.

“What’s this?”

“A note. The Red King’s Guard slipped it to me when they departed from the gates.”

Momo took the paper, opening it to read what was hastily scribbled on it. Raising an eyebrow, Momo looked at Iori.

“The Oracle? Sougo?”

Iori nodded.

“I’m not sure, but… I have a wild guess that the Guard is warning us of something. Telling us to see The Oracle.”

Momo looked back down at the paper before folding it and slipping it into his jacket pocket.

“If the Guard risked getting caught for treason to tell us this, then perhaps we ought to listen and not let his effort go to waste.”

Iori glanced up at him, concern on his face.

"What if it's a trap though?"

Momo shook his head, looking at Iori with a serious tone.

“No one in Wonderland, not even The Red King Himself, would be foolish enough to make light of The Oracle. When The Oracle speaks, Wonderland listens.”


	5. Telling of the Oracle

The singing forest was considered to be a sacred place. Having been considered the blessed forest where The Looking Glass Lake, the lake that gave life to Wonderland, resided, the forest was carefully respected by all of Wonderland. However, as Momo and Iori travelled through the thick brush with The Glowing Mushroom Grove as their destination, the fact that they knew the truth of the forest had dimmed the once vibrant luster that had been there up until now. Even passing by The Looking Glass Lake itself, with its surface so smooth and clear like a mirror, it held none of the radiance that it once had.

The Black King and his trusted advisor, The White Rabbit, passed by the lake as if it were any other ordinary surface of water. Unfortunately, this had sent the Crying Lilies into a fit, Momo and Iori having to stop and pacify them before The Whisper Willows passed along the information to The River Crystal Serpents that The Black King and The White Rabbit had the audacity to pass by the lake without even so much as looking in its direction. Thankfully, Momo was good with words and soon enough, he had the lilies giggling.

After a bit of joking around, The Whisper Willows sent the two on their way, particularly when Iori informed them that they were here to pay a visit to Sougo. The willows had all started murmuring with a quiet fervor, as it was a rarity for anyone to travel to the forest with a visit to The Oracle being the reason. The willows had wished them well, and hushed the cries of the lilies when the two departed. Once they were out of earshot, Iori had turned to Momo.

“Perhaps… It’s a good thing that The Red King didn’t spread the true history of Wonderland.”

Momo hummed before chuckling.

“That may be so. I feel like the lilies and willows would take that news the hardest. They do take so much pride in being the guardians of the lake.”

Iori smiled, glad to see his King in good spirits. It had been a week since The Red King, Tsukumo Ryou, had come to The Black Kingdom. He’d caused an upset with the information he’d told them, and had even declared he wanted the light of The Black Kingdom. After one of his guards had slipped a note to Iori that simply read ‘The Oracle,’ Momo had decided to travel to The Singing Forest, where The Oracle lived in peaceful seclusion within The Glowing Mushroom Grove that resided in the furthest corner of the forest.

Within that timespan, however, Momo had received an invitation for tea from his dear friend, The King of the White Kingdom, Orikasa Yukito. Momo had been so distracted by the events with The Red King that when Iori had delivered the invitation verbally, Momo had been caught completely off guard.

“Eh…? Is… Is it that time of the month already?”

Iori had looked at him in shock. Momo had never forgotten the date when it came to tea with his dear childhood friend.

“Y-Yes, King Momo. It’s… It’s the middle of the month. White King always sends his invites at this time.”

Momo had exhaled heavily, resting his forehead on his palm. Looking at Iori, he raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have the invitation?”

Iori shook his head, slightly flustered.

“Ah, no. If you recall, before we made the plan to travel to The Singing Forest in two days, you informed The Royal Flush Guard to stand watch at the Kingdom’s walls. No one in or out. It seems that when The Lizard came to deliver White King’s invitation, he was also turned away.”

Momo scratched his cheek just a bit sheepishly.

“I did do that, didn’t I… I was so panicked at the time, I don’t really remember.”

Iori tilted his head.

“Should I send a reply to White King explaining the situation?”

Momo had thought for a moment, his brows knitting tight as he scowled at the floor. Tapping his chin for a beat or two, he exhaled. Glancing back up at Iori, he shook his head.

“Yuki is usually busy enough with his own matters. Knowing him, he’d panic immediately if I told him of what’s occurred with The Red King. I’d rather handle this situation on my own without having to worry him over something as minor as this.”

Iori had obliged with the directive, thus leaving Yuki with only the rejection that The Royal Flush Guard had sent Nagi away with. That had led the two to where they were now as they travelled carefully through the dense brush of the forest, making their way to where the path of the forest met a distinct fork in the dirt. Momo and Iori exchanged a glance, both suddenly somewhat nervous. Momo looked back at the fork, offering a laugh that was a touch too weak.

“I guess The Oracle really does want to see us.”

Iori nodded, glancing down the path that would undoubtedly lead them to The Glowing Mushroom Grove. Sougo was a very peculiar Caterpillar; he preferred his peaceful seclusion so much that if someone came to the forest seeking him that he had no desire to meet with, that person would never find the fork in the forest path which led to the grove. Be it a combination of mirages and vivid hallucinations, the unwanted guest would repeatedly find themselves turned around until they gave up and left.

If the fork in the path was found, Sougo was calling to that guest.

Taking the fork to the left, Momo and Iori kept to the dirt path that had been laid out. Iori glanced up, squinting slightly against the warm sunlight that broke through the opening in the trees. He watched as the openings grew smaller and smaller until no more of the small beams of sunlight got through. Lowering his head, the brush of the forest that surrounded them had disappeared in the darkness. In its place, mushrooms of all different shapes and sizes littered the ground at their and towered around them. Varying in a multitude of soft pastel hues, each mushroom glowed with a soft and comforting luminescence. Shimmering spores of the beautiful pastel colours floated daintily in the air, carried on even the slightest breath of wind from the forest. In the air was a wonderfully sweet aroma, a relaxing scent that melted even the most stubborn stress.

The Glowing Mushroom Grove could be seen just ahead in a wide opening in the path before them where the largest mushrooms grew. Towering and spiraling like a staircase, spanning four mushrooms wide above the spiraling ones beneath them was a makeshift bed of sorts. The four massive mushrooms changed colours slowly, something that no other mushroom in the grove was capable of, a spectacle all their own.

Sitting atop one of the mushrooms with his legs delicately crossed and his hookah seated next to him, was Sougo The Oracle.

Iori had been to the grove only once before when he was but a small bunny. Having come to the grove on his coming of age day, it had been Sougo who had told Iori of his duty to serve The Black King, Sunohara Momose. Iori would never forget the amazingly sugary scent that wafted on the breeze around him, or the beauty of the grove that twinkled with the floating spores. Iori could swear that The Glowing Mushroom Forest was the most beautiful place he’d ever seen in Wonderland.

Even more beautiful, however, was Sougo himself. Delicately pale skin that seemed to glow with the luster of the mushrooms around him, the light colour of his hair nearly reflected the luminescence of the grove. The smoke from the hookah that was always lit also glistened in the light that the mushrooms so gently emitted, surrounding Sougo and softening his features. Time was not something that touched The Oracle, and Iori had noted that Sougo looked every bit as beautiful now as he had when Iori was just a young bunny.

Upon entering the grove, Sougo looked down at the two of them, smiling softly with a pleased expression.

“Black King, White Rabbit. Momose. Iori. My invitation was received.”

Sougo’s voice drifted on the soft wind, swirling around them with an almost hypnotic sound. Iori could listen to it forever and never be satisfied. Momo bowed with great reverence in the motion, Iori following suit.

“Oracle, it’s an honour to be in your presence.”

Sougo’s expression was a fond one, accepting and gentle.

“It is always a joy to have The Black King in my grove. White Rabbit, you have grown into a fine and dependable man.”

Iori flushed at the praise, turning his head in slight embarrassment.

“Th-Thank you…”

Momo straightened up, craning his neck to look up at where Sougo sat on the mushroom.

“Oracle, with the way you summoned us, there’s no doubt that you already know of what has transpired in my Kingdom.”

Iori glanced at Momo, somewhat surprised that he would jump to the subject so quickly, and especially with Sougo. Turning back to The Oracle, Iori was even more surprised to see that Sougo’s soft expression had been replaced with one far more somber. Taking the pipe of the hookah between his lips, Sougo took a long drag before exhaling the smoke in puffs that shaped the smoke into rings.

“The Bleeding Heartlands. Exiled and bitter. The Red King forlorn, with ancient Stellar Stone in hand. The light of The Black Kingdom threatened.”

Momo nodded, concern in his voice.

“The guard… King Ryou’s Card Guard…”

Sougo exhaled another drag of the hookah, the smoke swirling in a manner that prompted Momo to stop talking. Iori glanced at Momo again, seeing the confliction in his eyes before turning back to Sougo.

“The Card Guard of Clubs; a pure hearted boy. Ryuunosuke. Honest. Determined.”

Neither Momo nor Iori spoke. They had never thought much of the guards that always followed Ryou around. They were citizens of The Bleeding Heartlands, loyal to The Red King. Or so they had thought. If any of the guards had committed an act as the Guard of Clubs had and gotten caught, it was immediate grounds to be tried for treason and beheaded.

But Momo was still puzzled.

“Be it as it may, Oracle… Why did you summon us?”

Sougo didn’t speak, closing his eyes and remaining motionless for a few seconds. After a beat or two, The Oracle brought his hookah to his lips and once again took a long drag. Without opening his eyes, Sougo lifted his head and blew out a thick cloud of smoke. The cloud of smoke didn’t dissipate; instead, it lowered and swirled, enveloping Momo and Iori both in a thick fog. Iori instinctively covered his nose, lowering his arm only a second later after remembering that the smoke Sougo exhaled never choked him.

Instead, as fast as the smoke had surrounded them, Momo and Iori found themselves no longer in the grove standing beneath Sougo. Looking around them, the two of them found themselves back inside The Black Kingdom.

Or what was left of it.

Iori blinked in confusion before turning to look at Momo. Momo, however, was staring at what was around him, a horrified expression on his face. Bodies were strewn everywhere, almost appearing as if they’d been tossed aside like unwanted rag dolls. Iori looked around them in tandem, recognising The Royal Flush Guard of The Black Kingdom and Card Guards of The Bleeding Heartlands. Rivers of red streaked in the streets, a sight that caught Iori’s breath in his lungs. Glancing above him, Iori was stunned into a breathless silence at the view of the sky. The sky was pitch black as if it were the dead of night, however, no star could be seen. Instead, only the moon was visible, hanging so low and close in the sky, it appeared as if it were bulging and pulsing with an unnatural lifeforce all its own.

And it was glowing a blood red.

The red hue seemed to shine with its own strength, alive on its own, and even the pitch black of the sky seemed to take on the horrifying colour as an overlay. Iori could feel his blood run cold, only able to break his stare away when he heard a choked sound beside him. Looking over, Momo was standing there, his gaze completely fixed on the crimson red moon. Iori’s eyes widened at the sight of his King standing beneath the massive moon.

Momo seemed to glow in the terrifying red hue, surrounding him in a hazy red aura.

Within his eyes, the black of his irises were dyed red.

It was a picture of insanity.

A sound made them both jump, Momo breaking his stare away from the spectacle above him as Sougo’s voice reverberated all around them. The tone of The Oracle’s voice was tinged with a heavy, near tangible sadness that ripped through Iori so hard he felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes.

“Red in the streets. Red in the skies. The Black Kingdom dyed red. Cast into an eternal darkness. Madness within the dark. Insanity within the night. In the streets, red runs.”

Iori’s chest suddenly felt tight, excruciatingly so, and he clutched at it as he wheezed, desperately trying to draw in air. Sweat dripped down his face and he looked over at Momo once more, his eyes widening as he saw his King nearly doubled over, clutching the sides of his head and groaning. A cold sweat ran down his face, his complexion completely devoid of colour and he looked nearly ready to lose consciousness entirely.

However, as fast as the hallucination had come, Iori blinked and they two of them were suddenly back within the tranquil grove. Iori’s heart was pounding, his vision unfocused and beside him, Momo crumpled to his hands and knees. Iori could vaguely hear his King coughing, but there was a loud buzzing noise in his ears that muted the sound. Momo looked up at Sougo, still sitting high above them, and he struggled to get a sound out that wasn’t just a choked croak.

Sweat still trailed down his face, dripping steadily onto the soft earth that he had clutched within white knuckled fists and distantly did Momo recognise that the droplets that he thought were sweat dripping onto the dirt were in fact tears that streaked down his cheeks, subconsciously understanding that the reason he couldn’t speak was due to him crying as hard as he was.

Sougo waited patiently until the two of them gathered enough of their bearings, not even flinching when Momo brokenly wailed out to him.

“A-Are you telling me that… That is what is going to happen to my Kingdom!?”

Sougo’s eyes closed, unresponsive. Momo cried out, desperation cracking his voice.

“ _Sougo!!_ ”

Sougo’s eyes opened, looking down at him firmly. Iori stood frozen, terror seizing his voice. He couldn’t wrap his head around what he had seen. His heart was racing, his mind reeling as he questioned if all the years he had spent by Momo’s side had been for nothing if the vision he’d been shown was what the end result was going to be.

Sougo’s attention never wavered from Momo.

“What you’ve seen. Is what I’ve seen. My telling is told, Black King. Momose.”

“ _You’re lying!!_ ”

“I do not lie. Momose.”

Momo grit his teeth, his entire body shaking with violent spasms. Iori stared at him in horror, never seeing Momo in such a broken state, not even after the confrontation with The Red King. In the back of his mind, a thought churned, one that broke his heart.

How much more would his King have to endure?

Before anything else could be said, Momo weakly rose to his feet, his attention to the ground as he wordlessly regained his balance. Without so much as a glance in The Oracle’s direction, he spun on his heel and began storming out of the grove. Iori blinked as his brain caught up to speed and he quickly took after him.

“King Momo!”

Momo made no notion of even hearing Iori call after him. Iori trailed close behind him as they made their way to where the fork met the entrance to The Singing Forest. Momo kept walking, not even stopping to look behind him. As Iori followed his brisk pace, he glanced over his shoulder, watching as the fork in the path vanished into a hazy mist. Momo still kept walking without slowing down, ignoring the lilies that cried out for him. The shrill sound of their cries pierced Iori’s ears, but he was desperate to keep Momo within his sight.

Once the two of them emerged from The Singing Forest into The Clubland Prairie, Iori made a harder effort to call out to Momo. Momo kept walking, ignoring the White Rabbit’s call of his name. In a final bout of desperation, Iori sped up his steps, reaching out and grabbing Momo’s arm in a firm grip.

“King Momo!!”

As soon as Iori had taken a hold of Momo’s arm, Momo yanked back, smacking Iori’s hand away. Iori’s eyes widened as he reeled back, seeing a dazed panic in Momo’s eyes. Momo seemed to immediately recognise his actions and he sank to his knees in the grass. Iori hesitated, watching as his beloved King fell apart.

“Iori… I’m sorry…”

Momo’s voice sounded so broken, so painfully broken, that Iori’s chest ached. His beloved King who was so poised and well put together, now seemed so fragile. Iori bent down, kneeling beside Momo, and lowered his gaze to the ground. For a while, the two of them stayed like that in complete silence. After what seemed like forever, Iori heard Momo speak quietly.

“White Rabbit.”

Iori glanced up, meeting Momo’s stare and he was slightly taken aback by how quickly his King’s stare had gone from so vulnerable to suddenly filled with a determination that was even stronger than when he’d shot down Ryou in the meeting room.

“King Momo?”

Momo smiled and despite how it was weak at the edges, it was the earnest smile Iori knew well.

“Do you think we can fight fate?”

Iori blinked in confusion.

“Pardon?”

Momo turned his gaze away from Iori, casting it upwards to the night sky littered with stars. Iori kept his gaze on Momo, curious to know what he meant. As Momo spoke, his stare remained skyward and in his tone was a passion Iori had never heard from him before.

“The next time we see Sougo, I’ll have to apologise to him. He is The Oracle, and I’ve never doubted him before. I don’t doubt him now, either. That vision will certainly be what happens… If we do nothing but sit and let it happen.”

Iori blinked as the realisation of what Momo was talking about set in.

“You mean… Go against what The Oracle saw?”

Momo nodded, his gaze still on the stars above him.

“King Ryou was right about one thing. A King will do what he has to do to protect his Kingdom. I’m no different. I love my Kingdom and my people. It’s my home. If I have to go against fate itself to keep it safe, then so be it.”

Iori was quiet for a second or two.

“Do you think you can succeed against Sougo’s vision?”

“I don’t know, but I’m willing to try. I’m sure Sougo will forgive me if I bring him some of The Black Kingdom’s finest and spiciest meat buns.”

Iori blinked again before snorting out a laugh. Momo glanced over at him as he stood up, offering his hand to his King with a smile.

“King Momo, I dedicated myself to your right side as your advisor, assistant and messenger. Whatever you do and wherever you go, I’ll follow you without question.”

Momo smiled, reaching up and taking Iori’s hand. Iori pulled Momo to his feet, both turning to look at The Black Kingdom set off a ways in the distance.

Their home.

Momo exhaled.

“It’s about to get real busy.”

“What will you do first?”

Momo hummed, thinking seriously.

“Make the order of letting no one in or out of the Kingdom permanent for the time being.”

“And what of White King?”

Momo shook his head, his eyes downcast.

“This is my problem to handle. The Black Kingdom’s problem. One way or another, I’ll keep it that way.”

Iori hummed.

“If you told White King that, he’d cry.”

Momo chuckled.

“He’ll be fine when it’s all said and done.”

Momo nodded, affirming it to himself before turning to Iori.

“Come, White Rabbit. We have a lot to do, so let’s go home.”

Iori nodded, determined to see his King’s wish to fruition. In the back of his mind, he was making a checklist. Neither of them knew how much time they had until Sougo’s vision began and that left them on a delicate time crunch. He’d chosen to do what he could on his own, without needing to worry Momo any more than he already was.

Momo had enough to deal with given Sougo’s telling and Iori would search for any means to lighten the burden. While the determination was there, Iori silently asked for his King’s forgiveness when he slipped behind Momo’s back and used his authority to skirt his way outside the Kingdom’s border that led him to The Clubland Prairie. Looking behind him once he had gotten a good distance away from The Black Kingdom, Iori let out a heavy exhale. He thought momentarily of attempting to go back to The Glowing Mushroom Grove to plead with Sougo. However, Iori had also had the image of The Oracle’s face engraved into his mind when Momo had stormed out of the grove and Iori had looked over his shoulder back at the Caterpillar.

While Sougo had remained composed, Iori could see a distraught haziness within his eyes. It had surprised him, but he hadn’t been able to comment on it if he wanted to stay close to Momo. Sougo was The Oracle for all of Wonderland, and he spoke of his tellings without prejudice or favouritism. But there had been no hiding the displeased expression on The Oracle’s face, and Iori had immediately understood that what had been shown to the two of them hadn’t been something Sougo really wanted to share. It was his position as The Oracle that forced his hand, and it was possibly the first time Sougo had ever felt hesitant as he was usually indifferent when it came to who he was giving his tellings to.

If Iori went back to the grove, he felt as if that would make the situation worse. He needed a solution and with Sougo being set in his ways, understandably so, he wouldn’t find an answer there. As Iori made his way through the plains with no set direction yet, he ran through different options that he could possibly pursue. Stopping after a while, he looked down the way a bit, seeing The White Kingdom off in the distance. He thought for a moment of going and speaking with Yuki, but Momo had immediately shot down getting his dear childhood friend involved. Momo had clearly been trying to protect Yuki from any of the danger that they had seen from the vision Sougo had shown them and it made sense that he’d want to.

If Ryou was threatening Momo and The Black Kingdom, there very well may be nothing that stopped The Red King from turning his sights on The White Kingdom should Yuki get involved. Momo’s goal was to keep the conflict small, and Iori understood that.

However, that still left Iori without a plan of action, something that bothered him the most. He was always quick to try and create a solution and even if it didn’t work, he had backups.

But right now, he had nothing.

Iori stopped walking again after a while longer, glancing up at the night sky of Wonderland, so beautifully littered with sparkling stars it seemed almost unreal. The White Rabbit was quiet for a time, simply listening to the sounds of the prairie around him. Even with how vast the prairie was, it always felt comfortable to travel. Lowering his gaze to turn around and look behind him, Iori stared at The Black Kingdom, now such a small image on the night time horizon.

“Sorry, King Momo, I may not be back for a day or two.”

Speaking to no one but the wind, Iori turned away from the view of The Black Kingdom, glancing in the far distance to the south where the Vorpal Mountains met The Tipsy-Turn Woods. Taking in a deep breath, Iori readied himself before he began walking towards The Tipsy-Turn Woods. It had been a long time since he’d been to those woods, but the White Rabbit was at the end of his rope and he knew that if he had wreaked that point, there was only one other who could tie that end of the rope to another rope, extending the length.

He calculated that it would take him two days to get there, and so he travelled on.

In that timespan, he missed a royal summons to appear before The White King, Orikasa Yukito.


	6. Black and White Intermission

Nagi couldn’t remember the last time he had been to The Singing Forest, let alone to The Glowing Mushroom Grove. He wanted to reach Sougo in a hurry, but he was forced to stop at The Looking Glass Lake when the Crying Lilies called out for him. He played it cool, pacifying the flowers quickly with only a few very selected words he knew the normally wailing buds wanted to hear. The Whisper Willows never really gave the Lizard much grief, given how he always managed to calm the lilies down so quickly, however, this time they stopped him before he could continue on his way/

The oddity of such an occurrence had The Lizard willingly lingering behind in order to hear what they had to say. He had been rather taken aback when he was informed that he’d missed running into Momo and Iori by only two and a half days. Whatmore, while The Black King and the White Rabbit had entered the forest normally enough and had headed to The Glowing Mushroom Grove, Momo had stormed out of the forest only a short time later with Iori chasing after him. Nagi blinked upon that information, his brows furrowing as he tugged on his hood in thought.

That was, no doubt, extremely odd behaviour, especially from The Black King. While Momo was indeed excitable, it was nearly impossible to anger him.

“Stormed out… He was that infuriated?”

The willow trees’ branches swayed, the sound of their whispers drifting gently with the motion.

“ _ Not anger… Fear… _ ”   
Nagi looked at the trees curiously, raising an eyebrow in turn.

“Fear? Fear of what?”

“ _ The Oracle… _ ”

Nagi hummed, his curiosity only growing.

“You don’t know of what, do you?”

The murmur of the trees’ whispers answered Nagi, clarifying that they didn’t know the reason. Nagi wasn’t surprised; while the Whisper Willows and the Crying Lilies did technically reside in the same place as Sougo did, the foliage hardly ever caught wind of the tellings that The Oracle foretold. Sougo was skilled in keeping his readings between him and the person he’d given the reading to and the subject usually found themselves unable to speak of the reading until they had exited the forest entirely.

Nagi tapped his chin in thought, his free hand tugging his hood down further. Things were beginning to move in the direction he was hoping it wouldn’t. If Momo’s reaction truly was the way the willows described it, then Nagi presumed that the only reason for it was because Momo had been told by Sougo exactly what the Luminary Moths had told him.

Nagi’s brows furrowed and he bit his thumbnail as he turned his head to glance down the path of the forest that would normally lead to The Glowing Mushroom Grove, should Sougo allow it. However, something had the Lizard feeling as though the Caterpillar did, in fact, want to see him. Faintly on the breeze could he smell a familiarly sweet and calming scent, which was usually the indicator for him that the path to the grove was opened. Turning back to the willows, Nagi offered a charming smile.

“Willows, Lilies. Please do take care, hm? I fear I may be in a hurry upon leaving the grove, so I won’t be able to stop and say farewell.”

When the lilies began to whine in protest, the whispers from the willows shushed them. Nagi smiled when he heard the trees wish him well with the soft voices breathed on the wind and he offered a polite bow in reverence to the sacred area.

“Of course, now then. Please excuse me.”

With that, the Lizard departed from The Looking Glass Lake and took to the path that went further into the forest, either leading him to the fork in the path or turning him around in circles. Sure enough, it didn’t take Nagi long to approach the fork, causing him to smile and drag out a long hum as he peered down the way that would lead to The Oracle.

“Glad to know I was right, I guess. Alright, alright. I’m coming, Caterpillar. Don’t be impatient.”

Tugging his hood down before putting his hands in his pockets, Nagi took to the path to the grove. He kept his stride light and calm, his attention focused ahead of him as he continued on. He couldn’t, however, keep from feeling his heartbeat speed up as he drew closer. When the forest gave way to the darkness of the pathway lit by the luminescent mushrooms, Nagi reached his hand out and lightly tapped one, causing it to jiggle in response as it released the wonderfully sweet smelling and shimmering spores that floated out from underneath the cap.

As he entered the main opening of the grove, Nagi looked up at the four massive mushrooms that normally would slowly change colours. However, when he watched them for a moment, he realised they all remained one colour.

Red.

Blinking, the Lizard looked above the mushrooms. Sitting with one leg over the other, dangling off the side of one of the towering mushrooms, Sougo was leaned over to where his elbow was propped up on a knee as his cheek rested against his palm. Nagi kept eye contact with The Oracle for a moment, realising that Sougo didn’t have his hookah nearby. Putting his hands in his pockets, Nagi couldn’t find it in him to smile.

“If you’re looking at me like that, I’m guessing there’s no vision to show me.”

Sougo wordlessly uncrossed his legs and slipped gracefully off the side of the mushroom he was seated on. As if carried by the wind itself, he floated delicately to the ground in front of Nagi, landing daintily on his feet. Glancing up at the Lizard, Sougo’s eyes were stern.

“You have heard from the Moths.”

Nagi was quiet for a second before nodding.

“I did, yes.”

“Then you know of my tellings.”

“For The Black King?”

Sougo nodded. Nagi took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“Is there nothing…?”

Sougo looked at him, the expression in his eyes telling enough already.

“Nagi. Lizard. While my readings are as they are, I am not omnipotent. I cannot change the outcome.”

“I know that, Sougo. But even you, The Oracle, should find this situation unfair.”

“I cannot, nor will I, play in favour. I tell of my visions, regardless of the details and the response.”

Nagi looked at him unflinching.

“Then tell me, Oracle, why are you looking so disturbed.”

Sougo blinked, staring at Nagi before his head lowered, his gaze unfocused.

“They, The Black King. Momose. The White Rabbit. Iori. They are trying to fight against my readings.”

Nagi paused, understanding the severity and the weight of The Oracle’s words. Such a thing was unheard of in Wonderland. No one had ever dared to go against Sougo’s tellings as it went against the very foundation of what kept the land stable. The Oracle’s visions were unspoken laws, if it was told, it would happen. No matter whether it was good, bad, or even debilitatingly devastating, Sougo’s tellings were revered and no one doubted them.

To go against The Oracle’s readings was to go against Wonderland.

It was treason.

Nagi bit his lip, tugging on his hood as his gaze lowered. His voice had a solemn tone to it, the volume low.

“What will you do, Sougo?”

Sougo kept his stare at the ground for a while, the two of them falling into an uncomfortable silence. After a beat, The Oracle raised his head, his eyes glancing up to the dark ceiling of the grove before lowering slightly to stare at the four main mushrooms, each still a vibrant red. All around them floated the glistening red spores that fell like snow, shimmering and delicate. Reaching out his hand, Sougo watched as a spore landed in his palm. Closing his hand in a loose fist, The Oracle’s hands fell to his side and he glanced at Nagi.

“Nothing. I will do nothing.”

Nagi didn’t reply and Sougo let his gaze fall to the ground once more.

“Perhaps I want to see if my visions can be proven wrong. None have been before. But no one until now has tried.”

“Do you want to be proven wrong?”

“I want to see if it’s possible.”

“Why?”

Sougo hesitated, raising his hand to loosely cover his mouth and the spore he’d been holding floated to the ground where its soft glow died. Nagi couldn’t help but notice that Sougo’s stare seemed unfocused.

“Lizard. I tried to see a different vision.”

“You… What?”

“I tried to change the outcome of my own telling. Yet, every ending remained the same. Within The Black Kingdom, red ran.”

Nagi couldn’t keep the look of horror off his features. To hear of The Oracle attempting to go against his own tellings had the Lizard feeling frozen stiff.

“Sougo… Why-”

Nagi was cut off when Sougo looked over at him, a stern expression deep within his eyes.

“It is as I have said it is, Nagi. I favour no one, no one goes against my tellings. However, The Black King. Momose. He is a King for his people. A man of Wonderland. Ye he challenged fate immediately, without hesitation.”

Nagi listened in minute shock, his gaze softening after a beat.

“... So you wanted to see if there was a different result…”

Sougo nodded.

“It exhausted me, stretched me to my limit. And yet I tried. Perhaps a part of me, too, wants to challenge fate.”

Nagi watched him for a few seconds.

“Caterpillar. Do you want fate to be wrong? Changeable?”

Sougo didn’t look away from him, yet he didn’t respond right away. After a long pause, Sougo’s eyes fell and he looked away.

“Perhaps so.”

Sougo kept his gaze elsewhere, distant.

“Perhaps I just want to think that if anyone could challenge fate.  _ Change _ fate. It could be The Black King. It could be Momose.”

The weight of Sougo’s words felt dizzying and Nagi swallowed thickly. He waited a minute before looking at Sougo again.

“Do you know when this will happen?”

Sougo glanced at him again, his expression unchanging.

“Lizard. You know as well as anyone that my visions tell only of what happens. Not when.”

Nagi chuckled weakly.

“Can’t blame me for trying.”

\------

On the other end of Wonderland, Iori reached the entrance to the Tipsy-Turn Woods. His heart was beating a few paces too fast for his liking, but he hadn’t been to the woods in so long; not since before he had become Momo’s advisor, and he reminded himself that it was normal to feel nervous. Taking a deep breath, he headed into the woods, hoping that he remembered the way to get to the Tea-Dia Slips. The Tipsy-Turn Woods was a strange location in Wonderland. The weirdness of it about on par with the Glowing Mushroom Grove.

However, where it was Sougo’s doing that turned away unwanted visitors by means of hallucinations and smoke, The Tipsy-Turn Woods physically changed itself to drive away unwelcome guests. Vibrantly lush green vines covered in vividly bright neon flowers grew and twined around every tree and every visible foliage, twisting and pulsing as they shifted and changed the scenery. The vines slithered on the ground and writhed with life. As off putting as it seemed, the vines were tame things, easily pacified as if they were living creatures.

To Iori, they very well may have been. Before he had gone to be by Momo’s side, he took solace in these woods. Those vines were ones he was familiar with. He’d called them friends. They were protective and gentle to those who were kind, and they were vicious and unforgiving to those who were cruel. To Iori, they were affectionate and playful and they acted in fashions similar to a pet with its owner. Immediately upon entering the woods did the vines circle around him, Iori smiling as he reached out to run his hand along one. The vine felt warm beneath his touch, pleasant and calm.

“It’s been a while, huh.”

The vine pulsed gently like a heartbeat beneath his palm and Iori smiled.

“I’m sorry I’m in a hurry today or I would talk with you some more. Please, I need to get to the Tea-Dia Slips. Can you make a path?”

The vine beneath his hand wriggled for a moment as if to answer him before pulling away. Iori glanced ahead of him as more if the vines shifted and pulsed before appearing to pull on the trees that blocked his path, bending them away. Iori smiled, walking up to the newly opened walkway and patting another of the vines in gratitude.

“Thank you. Please be careful.”

Ducking down a little to avoid smacking his head on a low hanging branch, Iori slipped through the opening to come out onto a clearly defined path on the other side. Looking behind him, Iori watched as the vines retreated and the trees that had been bent out of their natural shape snapped back into place. Iori smiled, nodding his head before continuing on ahead of him.

Even more peculiar than the vines that bent and shifted the woods were the Tea-Dia Slips. Nestled normally in the back left corner of the woods, the dense collection of trees and foliage opened up into a meadow that was surrounded by thick canyon walls where a large waterfall cascaded on all sides. However, instead of the normal flow of raging water that crashed into a body of water below, the waterfall in the Tea-Dia Slips flowed backwards with the ground beneath completely dry and thriving with colourful plant life. At the top of the canyon walls where the falls flowed in reverse, mist swirled, casting a rainbow over the oval like curve in the rockbed.

In the middle of the meadow stood an elongated dining table. Scattered around the table were dining chairs, many of them carelessly knocked over while only a few remained upright. The table was littered with teapots and teacups that were chipped or broken, all of which were messily laid out or stacked atop each other. Tea cakes, cookies and sandwiches also laid strewn about as if placed there there in a hurry and then forgotten about. Iori exhaled upon the messy sight in dismay, minutely distraught that such a beautiful place could be tarnished by such laziness.

Sitting around the table were three people, two of whom were carrying on noisily while the third was leaning on the table unmoving. When Iori approached the table, one of the three turned around, glancing up at the White Rabbit before a wide grin broke out on his face as he jumped up from his chair, gracelessly knocking it over with a clatter.

“Iori! What are you doing here?”

Iori smiled at his elder brother Mitsuki, The March Hare, as he nodded apologetically.

“I’m sorry for coming unannounced, Nii-san.”

Mitsuki laughed heartily, reaching up and patting Iori’s shoulder just a bit too roughly. Across the table from Mitsuki, a disgruntled hum startled the White Rabbit and he looked over.

“Mad Hatter?”

Tamaki raised an eyebrow as he shoved a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

“”Only here to talk to Mikkun, Iorin?”

Iori flushed, not having heard that nickname in a long time.

“A-Ah… I’m sor--”

Iori’s apology was abruptly interrupted when Tamaki’s face broke into an ear to ear grin, a loud chuckle in his throat.

“Iorin! Always suuuuper serious! You’re so funny!”

Iori’s flush darkened before he looked away in embarrassment. At the opposite end of the table, Riku stirred and slowly lifted his head, a sleepy expression on his face. Mitsuki grinned in amusement and when Iori and Riku locked eyes, Riku blinked slowly before letting out a big yawn.

“Eh…? Iori…? Why is the White Rabbit here…?”

Tamaki let out a roaring laughter, smacking his hand on the table as the dishes on the table clattered in response.

“You miss all the fun, Dormouse! Iorin is here for tea! Tea! Wake up, Rikkun, or you’ll miss tea time!”

Riku blinked again, dragging out a long hum before yawning again and laying his head back down on the table.

“Nighty night…”

Tamaki jumped up, waving his empty pudding cup in Riku’s direction.

“Uwaah! Dormouse! Wake up, you’ll miss tea time!”

Iori sighed before shaking his head.

“Ah… Actually, Mad Hatter, I need to speak with Nii-san for a bit.”

Tamaki blinked and stared at Iori for a moment before releasing a dramatic exhale. He sat back down in his chair, tossing the empty pudding cup aside in favour of grabbing a teacup and the chipped teapot next to it.

“Whatever! I’m gonna drink my tea! If your tea is cold, then I won’t share!”

Iori laughed nervously before he and Mitsuki walked to the opposite side of the meadow. When Iori’s gaze dropped, Mitsuki stared up at him curiously.

“White Rabbit?”

Iori was quiet for a moment before looking at his brother with a distant gaze.

“Nii-san, if you were asked to go against the tellings of the Oracle, what would you say?”

Mitsuki blinked before looking at him incredulously.

“Who would think to do that? We all may be mad here, but we’re not that mad.”

Iori offered a weak smile.

“Nii-san. I have a story I’d like to share. Will you listen?”

Mitsuki remained silent as Iori proceeded to tell him of everything that had taken place over the last ten days, including the meetings with Ryou, the Stellar Stones and the history of Wonderland, ending with what Sougo had said and Momo’s response. By the time Iori finished talking, Mitsuki’s eyes were wide with shock, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“That… Sounds like quite the tale, Iori…”

Iori’s weak smile grew sad, his head tilting to the side as his tired gaze fell to the ground.

“If only it were just a tale…”

Mitsuki let out a long hum, dragging the sound out as he tapped his chin.

“I can’t say I’ve ever heard of such a thing. Going against the Oracle…”

Iori nodded.

“It was something that startled me too, but…”

His voice trailed off, his eyes glazing over slightly. Mitsuki watched him for a moment before he smiled.

“You want to help the Black Kingdom and King Momo, too.”

Iori hesitated before nodding.

“I just… Don’t know how. I don’t know what to do. How do you even fight against the vision of the Oracle? I couldn’t find an answer so… I thought that maybe you might have one.”

Mitsuki hummed again as he tapped his cheek in thought.

“That Red King sure sounds like he’s something else… Can he really steal the Black Kingdom’s light with that stone thingy you were talking about?”

Iori kept his gaze to the ground, shaking his head.

“I don’t know. But I don’t want to find out either.”

Mitsuki smiled, patting Iori on the back.

“Don’t worry about it so much, Iori. If that weirdo could do something, he probably would have by now.”

“I want to believe that, but King Ryou… There’s something so sinister about him.”

Mitsuki rolled his shoulders, glancing over at the large table where Tamaki was shaking Riku in an attempt to wake the Dormouse up, failing in each futile effort. Iori glanced over at the sight and he breathed out a small laugh. Mitsuki smiled and turned his attention back to his younger brother.

“If you can’t think of conventional means to stop that weirdo, then the only other option is to use unconventional means.”

Iori glanced at him curiously.

“What do you mean?”

Mitsuki chuckled, a wickedly devious smile playing at the edges of his lips, giving the glint of a clownish sparkle in his eyes.

“Think outside the logic you’re used to. If one choice makes sense, then go with the option that doesn’t make sense.”

Iori thought for a moment, his eyes scanning around the meadow before looking at the reverse waterfalls. Watching them silently, a thought formed in his mind. Normally, the White Rabbit would cast off such silly, nonsensical ideas to the wayside, preferring all means of common sense in turn. However, taking Mitsuki’s words to heart, Iori cleared his throat, causing Mitsuki to blink in turn.

“Nii-san… Will you come with me for a while?”

“Hm? Where are we going?”

Iori paused, biting his lip before shaking his head and looking at Mitsuki directly with determination.

“I want to find a Stellar Stone.”

Mitsuki hesitated, staring at Iori with a confused expression.

“You… Want to do what now?”

Iori nodded, looking at the ground before pulling his pocket watch from his pants pocket and watching the hands slowly tick by. After watching a few seconds pass, he tucked the watch back into his pocket carefully.

“The Red King mentioned that there were millions of Stellar Stones that spread and dispersed light in Wonderland. Majority of them were naturally destroyed, but the Bleeding Heartlands collected a lot of them too. I’m certain there’s bound to be some still hidden somewhere in Wonderland that no one’s found yet.”

Mitsuki hummed as he listened, tilting his head and crossing his arms. The March Hare had an inkling of what his dear brother was after, yet the question fell off his tongue without fail.

“And what will you do if you find one?”

Iori sighed in self disbelief, unsure as to why he would dare think of such a solution let alone chase after it. All the same, he clenched his fists and in refusal to back out of the insane proposal, he nodded firmly.

“Simple. I’ll steal the Black Kingdom’s light before King Ryou does.”


End file.
